Family Betrayal
by WandaXmaximoff
Summary: STORY IN HIATUS: Amelia is the 17 year old niece of Lucius Malfoy. Raised by her uncle after her parents’ tragic death. Amelia battles with an unhappy selfimage and an increasing infatuation with Regulus Black.
1. Prologue

**"Family Betrayal."**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter books or any of the characters, events, places or situations represented within, they are all the property of J.K. Rowling. The characters Camilla Malfoy, Beatrice Malfoy, Amelia Malfoy and Aaron Thomas, aswell as the following plot are all the property wandaXmaximoff.  
If this story or any of its original characters are similar to those of another story, I apologise, as it was purely accidental.

**Summery:** Amelia is the seventeen-year-old niece of Lucius Malfoy. Raised by her grandparents, then uncle after her parents' tragic death. Amelia battles with an unhappy self-image and an increasing infatuation with Regulus Black. When an arranged marriage is made for the couple, events lead to a shocking revelation that lead to Regulus' desertion from the Death Eaters and to Amelia forsaking her family forever.

**REVISED: 25th August 2006 -** I also started submitting this story to Mugglenet fan fiction, and the prologue needed to be at least 500 words. The basic outline is the same, I just added a few extra details to the prologue. Enjoy.

**Prologue:**

Beatrice Malfoy was the blonde-haired, blue-eyed daughter of Abraxas and Camilla Malfoy. Born to a Pureblood family, she had wealth, values, and prejudices that were common in the aristocratic side of the wizarding world. Like many Malfoys before her, upon starting at Hogwarts Beatrice was sorted into the cunning, ambitious, dark wizard-producing house of Slytherin. During the same year, her younger brother, Lucius, was born.

Beatrice was a cleaver witch who excelled in Care of Magical Creatures. During her career at Hogwarts, she outstood as an dedicated and promising student. However, she always made sure her stance on Muggle-borns and Muggles was always known. After graduating from Hogwarts, Beatrice married the man she had met andbonded with in Care of Magical Creatures. Like her, he was also a descendant from a prestigious Pureblood family. Aaron Thomas was approved by Beatrice's family as the perfect match for someone in such high standing as a woman with the surname Malfoy.

The newly married pair held respectable jobs within the Ministry of Magic, studying dragons. Furthermore, their lives were complete when Beatrice gave birth to their only child, a precious girl they named Amelia. However, just two years after their daughter's birth, tragedy struck and the couple was killed whilst carrying out routine checks on the dragon population in the Ukraine.

The obituaries in _The Daily Prophet_ stated that workers of the Ministry of Magic, who were only twenty-two, had been killed while tending to a wounded dragon. The creature had turned violent, and in its confusion, mauled the pair, leaving little more than skeletons to be identified.

In the years to come, Amelia's aversion for dragons was nothing unexpected, given the circumstances. She firmly believed that they were not more than foul beasts too dangerous to be kept.

This carried on into Amelia's time at school, where she disliked her Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Hagrid, as he had a strong fondness for the beasts. Eventually, in her sixth year Amelia was allowed to drop the subject she detested. She was more than glad to have no more involvement with the animals that killed her parents.

Her parents' tragic demise also had other effects on Amelia, and even as an adult, Amelia constantly worried that something awful would happen to those she loved.

The young Amelia was left parentless, and it fell upon her grandparents to raise the child along with their own son, Amelia's uncle, Lucius; who was about to start his life at Hogwarts. Amelia lived with her grandparents and uncle at the family home, Malfoy Manor, until she reached the age of ten. With Lucius out of Hogwarts and her grandparents too old to care for a growing child, the responsibility of Amelia and Malfoy Manor was left in the hands of Lucius. Abraxas and Camilla retired to a home in warmer climates whilst Lucius married his school sweetheart, the stunning Narcissa Black.

The newly married couple then became the sole guardians of their niece as she embarked on her first year at Hogwarts.


	2. Home Again

**Author's notes:** Thank you to my beta **62442alMan **(from the Chamber of Secrets forum)  
**Unlucky-amulet- **Thank you for the review, I'm glad you like it so far.

* * *

**Family Betrayal **

**Chapter one: Home again.  
**

As Amelia completed her sixth year at Hogwarts, she looked ahead to a summer in the only home she had ever known, Malfoy Manor.

Amelia Malfoy was a soon to be seventh year Slytherin, raised from the age of two by her grandparents and uncle. Her mother was the sister of Lucius Malfoy, a man who was currently a school governor, was killed along with her father while on a routine dragon check for their job at the Ministry of Magic. They researched Magical Creatures in the Beast Division. Since their death, Amelia had hated dragons and thought them to be foul beasts. Her parents' tragic demise also had other effects on Amelia, and now even at almost eighteen, Amelia constantly worried that something awful would happen to those she loved. Not that love was a very large part of Amelia's life.

Despite being the only child of his dead sister, Lucius Malfoy showed no love for the girl, and onlookers may have even said that Amelia was a burden on his lavish lifestyle. Amelia was living in luxury off the Malfoy fortune. Anything she wanted, she could have it, with the acception that she desperately wanted affection. This was the only thing her life lacked. Amelia spent her free time daydreaming of meeting her 'Prince Charming' and spending her life being the textbook perfect wife and mother. Her idol in these daydreams was her aunt Narcissa, and Amelia often imagined herself growing up to be like the beautiful, charming woman she adored.

As the late June sun was setting, Amelia sat alone in her bedroom writing in a journal she had kept since the age of ten. Amelia's journal had little mention of her Hogwarts friends or of their plans for the summer holiday, but contained almost exclusively musings about the ideal life she wanted. Amelia hoped that when she graduated Hogwarts, she would grow more. Despite being of age and about to embark on her final year at Hogwarts, Amelia still appeared to be a child of twelve. Her frame was small and wraith like and people often thought her to be ill and malnutritioned. Amelia longed to be seen as a beautiful woman; someone adored by all, which you would give anything to marry and have as your own. Someone like Narcissa.

Placing her journal on her bedstand, Amelia crept silently into her aunt and uncle's room. The room was still filled with the overbearing fragrance of Narcissa, musky and almost sickly-sweet. Amelia inhaled closing her eyes, for a few seconds she imagined she was her aunt. The ash-blonde girl walked around the room, intoxicated by everything she saw: dress robes, jewellery and make-up caught her eyes. A glittering tiara in a glass case caught her attention and temptation made her forget the house rules. Thinking of nothing else, Amelia took the tiara out of its case and placed it on her head. Turning towards the mirror, Amelia went to admire her reflection, but was aghast to see the image of a child playing dress-up looking back at her. Amelia placed the tiara back in its case, and ran to her own room, despondent that she would always look this way and never like a woman.

For the next few days, Amelia absorbed herself in books, reading materials for her final year at school, along with the large collection of books in the Malfoy library. Anything to distract herself from her own thoughts and worries.

Amelia enjoyed reading and prided herself on the fact that in some subjects, she was beyond her years. To her, Charms and Transfiguration was fun and exciting. Her upbringing had helped her in Defence against the Dark Arts and she was happily among the top in her class, expected to get an 'Outstanding' in her N.E.W.T's.

Potions, on the other hand, was something Amelia loathed. She spent many hours reading Advanced Potion-

Making, hoping to find anything that would help her achieve the expected result of 'Acceptable' that her teacher had predicted.

No friends contacted Amelia, which was not really a surprise as she spent most school holidays alone. For the first three years of her school life, Amelia had been friendless, and had spent her free time in the school's library studying alone. During a Hogsmeade trip near the end of her third year, her fellow female classmates had accepted her and she had formed an uneasy friendship with them. The other Slytherin girls in her year took no particular interest in Amelia or her life and she became a bit of a dogsbody for them; helping with homework when they needed it or carrying their books. Amelia did not seem to mind though, and was more than happy to do what ever it took to be accepted.

Amelia's school holidays carried on as normal for a week or so. She spent hours in the library studying or writing in her journal. During the time that was not spent in the library, Amelia spent with Narcissa.

Amelia and Lucius had a very emotionless, almost brother-sister relationship, barely speaking unless it concerned schoolwork. Whilst Amelia and Narcissa had a warmer, closer sisterly relationship. Amelia loved hearing tales of Narcissa's school days or how she met Lucius. Narcissa was also forever trying to make Amelia look more her age, and delighted in taking her to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade village to buy robes.


	3. Changes

**Author's notes:** Thank you to my beta **62442alMan** (from the Chamber of Secrets forum)  
**Chantal** - Thank you for the review, I'm pleased you're enjoying it so far. I agree, Regulus is such an underglorified hero.

* * *

**Family Betrayal **

**Chapter two: Changes.**

One sunny afternoon, everything changed and Amelia's life was never the same again. For some reason, the house was filled with people, most of which Amelia did not know but a few who she recognized as friends or relatives of her adoptive family. Not being able to find a quiet corner of the house, and seeing as the weather was so beautiful; Amelia decided to write in her journal outside in the manor grounds. With so much outside space, Amelia was sure she would find somewhere she would be able to hear herself think, and not get dirty looks if she entered an occupied room.

Sitting on an old wooden bench that overlooked a small pond, Amelia sat alone with her thoughts. For days, she had been musing over the fact that she was well educated, did well at school and had promising prospects for when she graduated, but always appeared and was treated like the eternal child. Would employers and colleagues take her seriously? Would men find her attractive? What did her life beyond school hold? She knew that her education and brains would put her in well stead, but as Narcissa often commented, you needed the whole package. No one would want to know a person who looked like a child.

Fearing she was doomed to live like Peter Pan, Amelia became disheartened and was about to return to her room when she noticed someone approaching the bench. The tall, dark-haired man looked vaguely familiar to Amelia, so she decided to stay on the bench and find out if she knew him. Like all the other recent unknown visitors, the man was wearing black robes. As he approached, Amelia noticed he was a little older than herself, unlike the others. Jaw length black hair framed his face, and partly obscured it from view. However, Amelia noticed that his eyes were a deep fathomless grey, which seemed to hold endless secrets.

As the man got nearer to the bench, he noticed Amelia's presence there, indicated towards the free spot, and asked if it was taken.

"No, go ahead," she replied.

"Thanks," he uttered in a barely audible whisper.

Amelia felt uneasy being in such close proximity to a stranger, and her thoughts wildly raced to what his opinion of her was. Did he realise how old she was or assume like everyone else that she was still a child? In all reality, the young man had other, more important things on his mind than to be concerned with whom he was sharing a bench with.

Amelia still had a hazy recognition of the raven-haired interloper, so she sat silently trying to work out where she knew him from. After a few minutes of silence, while the two were absorbed in their own thoughts, Amelia went to return to the house. As she stood to walk away, the man looked up at her and spoke.

"You were in the year below me at Hogwarts? Weren't you?"

"Yeah, I start my seventh year this September."

"So... Are you here for Lucius' meeting too?" He asked.

"No, I live here. Lucius and Narcissa are my guardians."

"That would explain why you weren't in the drawing room earlier then."

"Yeah, I guess so."

With that, Amelia smiled and walked away, the realisation dawning on her that she recognised the guest to her house from Hogwarts.

Back inside the house, the black-robed new additions to her home were slowly filing out. Amelia wanted to ask her uncle and aunt who they were, but did not dare to pry. Privacy was a big issue in the Malfoy home, and Amelia had learnt at an early age that she was only told what she needed to know. If ever Amelia read something she was unsure of in _The Daily Prophet_, she would ask Lucius to explain it to her. She was particularly interested in reports of muggle and Muggleborns killings. Amelia had no real liking for non pure-bloods, but she found it strange that people were aloud to get away with seemingly random murders. Lucius reassured her that most cases were accidents exaggerated by the Ministry of Magic who wanted an escape-goat for their own troubles.

That evening after dinner, Narcissa called Amelia to her bedroom. Narcissa spent a lot of time alone in her room, while Lucius entertained people or worked in his study. It was not unusual for Narcissa to call Amelia to her bedroom, most of the time the older woman just wanted company and the pair would talk about school or how Narcissa could help Amelia improve her appearance.

Not thinking anything was out of the ordinary; Amelia responded to her aunt's request and brought with her a bottle of elf-matured mead, as was the custom when they had their little chats. However, Amelia was never aloud to drink the mead herself, as Lucius contrary to his stance on other luxuries forbade it. Before entering her aunt's chambers Amelia rapped on the door.

"Come in," replied the silky tone of Narcissa.

Amelia entered the room to find Narcissa seated on her favourite velvet covered sofa, a small iron table in front of her laid out with fruit and chocolates. Amelia took a seat on the free velvet armchair opposite her aunt.

"Pleasant evening isn't it?" enquired the older woman.

"Yes, the weather has been beautiful all day. I took the opportunity to sit in the grounds this afternoon, considering the weather is so amiable."

"I bet you welcomed the quiet, seeing how the manor has been filled with your uncle's guests recently."

Amelia threw her caution aside, and dared to ask who the recent visitors were.

"I was just wondering, who are these people uncle Lucius is inviting to the manor?"

"Oh, they are no one important really. Most are just friends of your uncle's. They're here for a business meeting with Lucius."

"Oh, right," replied Amelia, believing the lie her aunt had just told her.

"I have something to ask you Mille, and I want you to be completely honest with me. I will not be angry with you or anything. I just need to know encase it wasn't you and we have a light fingered house-elf."

Amelia guesses that this had something to do with her sneaking into this very room a few days earlier and trying on her aunt's tiara without permission.

"I'm very sorry Aunt Cissy. It was me; I snuck in here the other day and tried on your tiara. I'm so sorry, I know it was against house rules," confessed Amelia.

"Oh sweet child, it's alright. I do not mind you trying on my things; actually, it is good to see you taking an interest in your image. I just wish for you to ask before hand next time please."

"I looked stupid in it any way. It made me look like some silly little child playing dress up," Amelia confessed again.

Narcissa smiled warmly at the girl's confession and uncertainty over her looks.

"You know there are ways of improving your appearance. I myself have always been fortunate in the beauty stakes, but I remember helping some poor unfortunate girl in my school days," Narcissa smiled.

Amelia was grateful for her aunt's offer of help, and readily willing to take it. For days, she had been worrying over her appearance.

"Any advice you're willing to give would be fantastic. I have been worrying for days whether my looks may hold me back once I graduate from Hogwarts. I always remember what you said about needing the whole package. I don't think anyone could take me seriously looking like a twelve year old," Amelia sighed.

"Well it's simple really. You're a pretty girl, you just do not look your age. Maybe try wearing a little make-up, more fitted robes, and do something new with your hair. It looks so ordinary, maybe try putting a pretty flower in it or something," suggested Narcissa.

"Yeah, but I don't want to end up looking like a painted clown."

"Here, let me try something."

Narcissa took out her wand; pointing it at Amelia, she spoke the incantation, "Formositas Genero."

Amelia's loose dull robes transformed into body hugging teal ones. Her face was highlighted by subtle accentuating make-up. The normally straight ash blonde hair had been given a slight wave and was finished with a beautiful Corydalis.

"Oh Millie, you look so pretty. You really look like a woman now," beamed Narcissa, delightedly.

Amelia looked in the large mirror; she was stunned by what she saw. She no longer looked like a featureless twelve-year-old, but a beautifully formed woman. The new robes, make-up, and flower in her hair made her blue eyes stand out and sparkle.

"Oh thank you so much Aunt Cissy! I can't believe how different I look," she giggled.

"All you need now is a handsome admirer."

"I guess that will have to wait until I return to school, I don't really see many people during the holidays."

"I bet one of your uncle's friends would be charmed by you now. You should wear these clothes the next time you are out in the grounds," Narcissa remarked suggestively.

Again, Amelia giggled, remembering the tall dark stranger she had encountered earlier today.

"Hum... I guess you never know," she mused aloud.

"Well, I'm glad I've been of help. I must confess though, I am feeling rather tired now."

"I'll leave you to sleep then Aunt Cissy. Again, thank you so much. Sleep well."

"You too, sweet flower."

With that, Amelia left her aunt's room and returned to her own. For the first time in years, her heart sang with joy. She still could not believe how different and womanly she looked.

Taking out her journal, she wrote about how glad she was feeling to finally look like a real woman. Her thoughts drifted to a daydream where some handsome man asked for her hand in marriage.

That night, Amelia's dreams were filled with the same fantasies, but this time her comely suitor had a form and face. It was the man Amelia had shared a seat with in the garden. Together they sat alone on the bench, the raven-haired gentleman whispering affectionate words in her ear.


	4. Research

**Author's notes:** Thank you to my beta **62442alMan** (from the Chamber of Secrets forum)  
**  
Lilybet Edyvean- **I'm glad I managed to clear up your doubts about the time line. Thank you for the review, I'm pleased that you're enjoying my story and that you like how I portray the characters.**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter three: Research.  
**

Upon waking the following morning, Amelia was determined to discover who her dream admirer was. She took out an album of school photos, remembering his query of whether they had attended school together.

On many of the pictures, Amelia noted how awful she looked, seeming out of place surrounded by people that you'd have never have guessed were still at school if it were not for the uniforms. Every person seemed happy and full of life, while Amelia could always be seen reading a book. She also observed how close all of her friends looked. On many of the pictures, they were hugging or had their arms around each other. Amelia, however, could be seen peeking in to the photo at the sides, giving the feeling that she was not really part of the group.

Eventually she found a photo that had her mysterious man in it. He could just be seen sitting in a lonely corner, his nose in a book. He, too, appeared a friendless outsider. Amelia felt a warm tingle inside, as she admired his sleek black hair and penetrating eyes. Staring at the photo, memories flooded Amelia's mind, and she recalled him being a year older fellow Slytherin. Amelia also had a hazy recollection of seeing him in Diagon Alley, with Lucius and Narcissa's sister Bellatrix. Bellatrix, she remembered, had been beautiful like her sister, but also a very hard face woman who scared Amelia a little.

Nevertheless, she still couldn't make the connection, who was this Slytherin? Her Aunt, Uncle, and Bellatrix seemed to know him. Why was he at the house? Surely, someone of about eighteen would not have business with Lucius.

For the following few days, images of this unknown person filled her thoughts and Amelia waited with the hope that he would return. Many times Amelia considered asking Narcissa who the mystery man was, but self-consciousness got the better of her.

Still not being able to work out who this person was, and too afraid to ask Narcissa, Amelia hoped her aunt may have some photos that would shed some light on his identity. Finding her aunt in her usual afternoon spot in the drawing room, Amelia knocked and entered.

"Good afternoon Millie," smiled Narcissa.

"Good afternoon Aunt Cissy. I was just wondering if I could take a look in some of your old photo albums. After what you did for me last night I am determined to make the best of my looks, and wanted to look at some pictures for inspiration," Amelia lied.

"Oh, that is a great idea. Go ahead dear; all my albums are in my bedroom in the writing desk."

"Thank you. I will be sure to put them back, when I am finished.

Amelia left the drawing room, and went to her aunt's room. Finding the photo albums in the bottom left drawer of the writing desk. She took them out, and returned to her own room to browse through them.

Many of the pictures were of Narcissa and Lucius, some from their school days and many since they graduated and married. There was also a large collection of photos from Narcissa's school days, in every one Narcissa looked effortlessly beautiful. She was constantly surrounded by smiling, adoring friends and admirers.

None of these pictures, however, contained the unknown dark-haired male Amelia was searching for.

The very last album was solely devoted to pictures of Narcissa and her family. The pictures dated from Narcissa's birth, right through to the present day.

Narcissa could always be seen pictured with her blonde mother and raven-haired father, or her two older sisters. One sister was obviously the hard faced, yet beautiful Bellatrix. The other however was a woman Amelia had neither seen, nor heard mention of.

Next, Amelia came across a picture that appeared to be a large collection of Narcissa's family. Her parent's, sisters', and numerous other relatives could be seen waving in the grand hallway of a large stately looking house.

Amelia's eyes were quickly drawn to a black-haired man, with deep grey eyes. Again, the feeling of familiarity returned to Amelia, but something about the man seemed odd and she was sure he was not the man from the garden.

Still unsure of whom she was looking for, Amelia turned to the next picture. This one was of a ghastly looking woman who bore a striking resemblance to Narcissa's father. She was sitting with two young boys, who were obviously brothers, and quite possibly twins. The boys were both black-haired, with penetrating grey eyes. One seemed full of life, and had a mischievous glint in his eyes. The other looked withdrawn and reserved. Amelia was sure the quieter looking boy had to be the stranger she was searching for, and quite possibly Narcissa's cousin.

What Amelia really needed was more information about the boy pictured, but where would she get this information? She dared not ask Narcissa, as it would lead to too many awkward questions, and Amelia was quite happy to keep her obsession to herself. The confused girl considered looking through back issues of the Daily Prophet, but why would a person barely older than herself be in the newspaper?Feeling lost of new ideas, Amelia thought she might as well put the photo albums back, before she forgot and they got lost.

Placing the albums back in the writing desk, Amelia noticed a large regal looking, claret leather-bound book.

Embossed in gold lettering on the front read the words _Toujours pur_. Along with a majestic crest, depicting a shield with greyhounds rampant charged with a chevron, two five-pointed stars and a short sword. Amelia opened the book, to find a prologue that read,

_The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black._

_Herein lies the family records of the prestigious pure-blood aristocracy._

_Dating from 1845 to the present day._

Amelia flipped to the next page, there was a picture of a haughty looking man, with black hair and dark eyes. Above the picture, in gold lettering was the title, Sirius Black I: 1845- 1853.

Amelia guessed that Sirius Black the First must have been the founding member of the family. Obviously if Narcissa and the man she was looking for were in this book, they would be nearer the end, so she flipped forwards ten pages. The next portrait she found was of a man named Arctrus Black the second, dated 1901-present. It was still too far back, so she flipped to the last few pages. The next photo she saw was of someone she recognized, Bellatrix Black. On the opposite page to Bellatrix, was a woman Amelia recognized from Narcissa's pictures. Amelia had only seen the sister in her aunt's albums. Her name was Andromeda Black, and she had been disowned from the family for marrying a muggle-born. Again, Amelia turned to the next page. Here was an image of Narcissa she looked flawless as always. The photo on the page next to Narcissa was of a familiar raven-haired man. The title bore the name Sirius Black III: 1959- present. He had run away from the family. Amelia doubted Sirius Black was the man she was looking for, why would Narcissa be in contact with a family member that had run away. However, she guessed he might be one of the two boys from the picture she had discovered earlier. Amelia turned to the next page, hoping that Sirius Black did indeed have a brother. True to her suspensions, Amelia found the photo of Sirius Black's brother, and the man she had been searching after. Regulus Black dated 1961-present. Regulus Black was indeed the man she had met in the garden, and had been looking for ever since. She began to read the information on him.

_Regulus Arctrus Black, born to Orion and Walburga Black, on the 26th July 1961. Younger brother of Sirius Black. Attended Hogwarts, in Slytherin house between 1972-1979. Cousin of Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa Black._

So, Amelia now had a name to the face and it was Regulus. He was Narcissa's younger cousin and had indeed been in the year above Amelia at school. Sighing, she placed the Black family record book in the drawer, and returned to her room to ponder the new found information.


	5. Realisations of the heart

**Author's notes: **Thank you to my beta 62442alMan (from the Chamber of Secrets forum).

Thank you to **Nocturnal007 **and **Lilybet Edyvean** for your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying my story and hope you like the coming chapter. You comments are always appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter four: Realisations of the heart. **

After discovering the identity of the mysterious gentleman from the garden, Amelia thought of nothing else. Her head was constantly filled with daydreams of Regulus Black, and she hoped he'd soon return to the house.

Every day, Amelia would sit out in the garden, praying to meet Regulus. On many occasions, she was tempted to ask her aunt or uncle when Lucius' business acquaintances would be returning, but shyness and fear of their response got the better of her.

Finally, after a week had passed since she'd met Regulus, Amelia could stand it no longer, and she had to take action. The question was, what action to take? She dared not ask Lucius anything, or let on that she had any interest in someone he knew. Narcissa would be the easier bet, but the family connection made things complicated, and Amelia knew her Aunt would see right though her. She didn't want either of her guardians knowing her secret feelings for Regulus. However she needed to see him again, and speak to him. Something about the man drew her to him, and there was something so mysterious she couldn't resist.

Amelia was always fascinated by the unknown, if there was something she didn't know the full story about, her mind wouldn't let her rest until she knew it. To her, Regulus was just an enigma that needed to be solved. Why had he been at the house? It didn't seem like it was just a family visit; in fact Amelia was quite sure Narcissa wasn't even in on that day. What was behind those forlorn grey eyes? In her head, Amelia pictured his handsome, yet aloof features. There was a coldness to him, that was enticing. Amelia greatly wanted to break down this barrier and see a warm smile.

Finally, Amelia's musing threatened to drive her insane. Throwing caution aside she decided to question Narcissa.

Finding her aunt alone in the garden, Amelia saw the perfect opportunity to ask about Regulus. Her heart pounded as she walked down the stone pathway towards the relaxing blonde woman. What would she say? Would she confess to her snooping? Whatever happened, Amelia had to get some answers otherwise she might just go mad.

Feeling nervous and sweating profusely, Amelia approached her aunt and spoke.

"Aunt Cissy, there was something I was hoping to ask you."

"Yes dearest? What is it I can do for you?" replied the older woman.

"Remember the other day, when you said Uncle Lucius' friends would be charmed by my new appearance. Well, were you being serious? Because I …" Amelia trailed off.

"Don't be shy now. You know you can tell me anything. Your uncle and I would be so pleased if you had taken an interest in someone. With you graduating from Hogwarts in a year, it's the right time to be looking to the future," Narcissa smiled.

Amelia began to stutter, unsure of how to explain her feelings to her aunt. She did not want to reveal all the searching she had been doing. Then she realised, she did not even know what her feelings were.

Was she purely interested in Regulus because he was someone unknown? Alternatively, was she, for the first real time, interested in more?

"I was just curious about one of Lucius' friends I met in the garden a few days ago," the younger woman confessed.

"Ahh, Lucius had mentioned he had noticed you talking to someone. He is my cousin Regulus Black."

Amelia pretended to be shocked by this information, when in fact she knew who Regulus was.

"Errm yes. I started talking to him, and wanted to know more," Amelia admitted.

"Well he is a very nice man. I would be very pleased if the pair of you began seeing more of each other. I'm sure he will be visiting the house again soon. Then you will have another chance to talk to him."

Narcissa smiled to herself. Lucius had indeed informed her about Amelia and Regulus talking in the garden. This had been a delight to Narcissa, as she would like nothing more than to see her niece and cousin together. Lucius too had been very taken by the idea, and could see the advantages to his niece having a connection to the Black family. Narcissa was desperate to inform her husband of Amelia's confessed interest in her cousin.

Amelia smiled at her aunt, she had gotten the information she wanted, hopefully without giving her own feelings away. This again brought back the question of what were her true feeling?

"Thanks for telling me this, Aunt Cissy. I will be sure to speak with Regulus then next time I see him," smiled the younger woman.

With this, Amelia bid her aunt goodbye, then made her way back to her bedroom to contemplate her feelings about Regulus.

Amelia sat alone in her room writing in her journal, musing over her obsession with Regulus.

_I met a very intriguing man recently. I did not know who he was, but for some reason he was at the house. Aunt Cissy claims he is one of Uncle Lucius' business associates. However, even knowing the reason for his appearance in the house has not satisfied me. His dark hair and deep grey eyes are so enticing to me. I desperately wanted to know more about this strangely aloof, yet handsome man. All I knew from our brief conversation was that he was the year above me at school. In desperate need for more information, I looked through my old school pictures to see if I could spot him in any. I found one that featured him. Like a lone wolf, he sat reading in the Slytherin common room. His solitariness only made him more appealing to me. My dreams were constantly filled with visions of the two of us together, whispering affectionate words to one another. Aroused by my night time fantasies of the forlorn stranger, I began a search to discover his identity. A photo album and family record book of my aunt's disclosed what I wanted to know._

_He is Aunt Cissy's cousin, Regulus Black. Since then I have hoped and prayed he will return to the house. I would give anything for another chance to speak with Regulus, the opportunity to unravel the enigma that he is. My every thought, whether waking or in sleep are of him. I am drawn to his raven-hair and eyes that seem to hold endless secrets. I am now on the verge of desperation to see Regulus again, going insane with fascination._

_Finally, I plucked up the courage to ask Aunt Cissy about Regulus. She confirmed that he was her cousin and that he should be returning to the house again soon. She even suggested that she would like to see the two of us together. I am not sure what to make of this. I had never really though past discovering his identity and seeing him again. Aunt Cissy reminded me that with my graduation approaching, I should be thinking about my future. It had never occurred to me before that my future may hold forming a relationship, I would only ever then, think about my career. However, I know in my heart that I want nothing more than to meet someone, fall in love and start a family._

_Do I see Regulus as someone I might be able to have those things with? Again, it is not something I had considered. I cannot deny that he is very attractive, I find him alluring. Nevertheless, I know next to nothing about the man. How do I know if I want something more? I have never really had feelings like this for a man before. Would anyone even want to have a relationship with me? Would Regulus? Why am I thinking these things? Does it matter if I want a relationship? Does it matter that I am always thinking about Regulus? What does all this mean?_

Amelia sat in silence, pondering these questions. Again, she had the feeling she was missing a piece in a jigsaw puzzle. She gazed out the window, to see Narcissa and Lucius alone on the bench together. Their arms around each other, Narcissa's head resting on her husband's shoulder. She imagined that it was her and Regulus, alone together in their own blissful world. A sudden realization dawned on Amelia, and she turned back to her loyal confidant to write these thoughts down.

_And now everything makes sense. The truth is, I am infatuated with Regulus Black._


	6. Party plans and preparations

**Author's notes:** Thank you to my beta **62442alMan** (from the Chamber of Secrets forum).

Thank you to **Lilybet Edyvean** for your review. I'm pleased you're enjoying my story and hope you like the coming chapter, as chapters five and six were a lot of fun to write. You comments are always appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter five: Party plans and preparations.**

For the following few days Amelia absorbed herself in books again. She had no idea if and when Regulus would return, and she was going insane waiting around the manor in the hope of seeing him.

She avoided her aunt and uncle in case they asked more questions about her interest in Regulus. The truth was, now that Amelia had realised she had feelings for him, she did not want to share them with her guardians.

Narcissa had been very nice about it, and even suggested that she should get to know Regulus better. She feared Lucius' reaction. She knew her uncle would have something to say about her feelings for Regulus. Despite the fact that it would be hypocritical to condemn a relationship, as he had married Regulus' own cousin, Lucius was bound to find a reason to suggest she was letting down the Malfoy name. However, their feelings did not even matter anyway, who was to say Regulus even liked Amelia.

That weekend, Narcissa took Amelia to Hogsmeade. Her aunt wanted a new set of dress robes and suggested Amelia would benefit from a days shopping too. The pair apparated to the wizarding village after breakfast, and spent most of Saturday shopping. They stopped for lunch in the Three Broomsticks, at which point Narcissa took the opportunity to talk to Amelia about Regulus.

"I never did find out why you were so interested in my cousin," Narcissa said during lunch.

"Oh, erm, I was just curious because I recognised him from school, that's all," Amelia lied.

"Oh that is a shame; I think you two would make a really nice couple."

Amelia was taken aback by her aunt's words, after all, she was related to Regulus, so did that mean he was interested in her and had mentioned something? Amelia suddenly had the thought that maybe Narcissa could be useful to help her to get closer to Regulus.

"Why do you say that Aunt Cissy? Regulus and I do not even know each other."

"Yes, but with him helping your uncle there is plenty of time to get to know each other. With your bloodline, you would make an attractive admirer for anyone's attention."

"My blood status really means nothing though, as I said we do not know each other. If we were to get to know each other I am sure Regulus would just see me as a silly child."

"That is not true. You are only a year younger than him, and after my little make over the other night I am sure any man would find a woman with your beauty and intelligence alluring."

Amelia blushed, no one had ever complimented her before, and coming from a powerful and beautiful woman like Narcissa, it meant a lot. Maybe Narcissa did have a point, Amelia thought. She was doing well at school and had promising prospects for after her graduation. Not all men went for looks alone. Maybe Regulus was different. Amelia hoped he was, as she really wanted to get to know him better. She just wished she could guarantee seeing him again, and getting a chance to speak with him.

After a few minutes of musing, an idea hit Amelia. Her aunt seemed to like 'bettering' Amelia's life (as Narcissa put it) and was always looking for a new pet project. Maybe Amelia could use her aunt's interfering nature to her own advantage. Of course, it would mean confessing her feelings for Regulus, but if it meant that something might happen between the two of them, it would be worth it.

"Aunt Cissy, I was hoping you could help me with something actually," Amelia began. "I have not been completely honest with you. The truth is I do like Regulus. I would love it if something was to happen between us, and I was hoping you might be able to help with that."

Narcissa fell for Amelia's honesty, and was immediately drawn into the idea of playing matchmaker. Little did Amelia know that Narcissa had her own agenda. The previous night, Lucius had suggested that he wanted more control over Amelia before she left school. Narcissa thought it would be a good idea to use her romantic feelings as a prefect way of doing so. Armed with this new information, Narcissa was eager to inform her husband and formulate a plan.

Narcissa smiled at her niece. "Oh Millie, myself and your uncle would be thrilled if something were to happen between you and my cousin. You will be leaving Hogwarts in a year and I can see no better prospect for you than you becoming part of the Black family. I will speak with Lucius on our return home and arrange a small gathering so that the two of you can get better acquainted."

Amelia's chest began to tighten; all she wanted was to speak to Regulus again. Now here was her aunt making suggestions about Amelia becoming part of his family and arranging a gathering for the two of them to meet up at.

On top of that was the thought that if this gathering did happen, she had nothing to wear. If she were going to give into her feelings, and go with this idea, she wanted to make a good impression. Amelia wanted Regulus to see her as a powerful, intelligent, beautiful woman. Not some foolish baby. To offer some help, Narcissa suggested that they visited Gladrag's Wizardwear after lunch.

The pair entered the wizarding clothier to be greeted by the flamboyantly dressed sales witch. As always, she was unusually perky and welcomed the two shoppers with a broad smile and cheery 'hello'. The sales witch quickly rushed to Narcissa's side with a tape measure and hand full of pins, and began measuring the woman.

Narcissa frowned, before saying, "That is quite enough thank you."

The sales witch quickly scurried away, leaving the two women to browse at their own leisure.

Narcissa walked over to a row of gorgeous silk dress robes in various shades and pulled out a deep green one that had silver embroidery.

Amelia felt completely lost surrounded by all the beautiful clothes. She had never really been one for fashion and had no idea what would look best on her.

Hoping to get something right -- without the help of her aunt -- Amelia reached for a pale purple velvet dress robe. She put it on, soon realising it swamped her small frame and drained what little colour she had from her face.

Still, undeterred by her first bad attempt at choosing her own dress robes, Amelia pulled out another garment. This one was a silk lime green dress robe, which barely reached past her thighs and was very revealing. If she did not have such a small frame and unshapely body, Amelia would have looked like one of those magazine women she had once spotted some boys in the Slytherin common room goggling at.

Amelia turned to look at her aunt, who by the amount of clothes surrounding her was on her fifth outfit. This one was a deep crimson that made Narcissa look like some sort of beautiful gothic bride. Sighing, Amelia reached for a silk royal blue robe. It floated modestly around her ankles and was just fitted enough to give the illusion that Amelia had a figure. The colour of the material made Amelia's eyes shine brightly and highlighted her ash blonde hair.

Narcissa turned to see her niece's selection and squealed with delight.

"Millie! You look amazing! What a lovely dress you have found. The colour really suites you, and the fit of the dress makes you look positively ravishing," cooed the older woman.

Alerted by the recent noise, the sales witch came running over, a look of complete admiration on her chubby face.

"Why young Miss Malfoy, you look beautiful in that dress," she beamed.

Flattered by the two ladies' comments, Amelia twirled around in the dress robes, her jaw length hair flying freely around her face.

The pair then returned to Malfoy Manor. As was the custom for Saturday evenings, Amelia joined her aunt and uncle for a family meal, however that night they were joined by Narcissa's sister and brother-in-law. Amelia did not like socializing with Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, as she found the couple cold and hard to talk to.

Lucius, however, seemed engrossed in conversation with Rodolphus, whilst Narcissa and her sister chatted freely. Amelia prayed that her aunt did not mention her infatuation with the former Black sisters' cousin, and her prayers were answered, as Regulus did not crop up in conversation.

"Amelia, how are your studies going? Are you preparing for your N.E.W.Ts well?" questioned Lucius, during dessert.

Amelia pulled her thoughts away from the delicious looking slice of chocolate gateau the house-elf had prepared for her. She knew better than to keep her uncle waiting for an answer, and as they had company, it would be particularly rude to embarrass him.

"Yes sir. I am spending every free second I have reading books for school. I feel confidant this year will be a success," Amelia replied.

Suddenly Rodolphus addressed her and said, "Have you given any thought as to what your future after graduation holds?"

Taken aback by the ease in which a virtual stranger spoke to her, Amelia hesitated for a second. A stern look from Lucius however told her it would be discourteous to keep their guest waiting for an answer.

"A professor at school suggested I would do well as a spell researcher for the Ministry," she replied honestly.

"Yes, but a pretty little girl like yourself should also consider marriage. It would be most unbecoming for a pure-blood woman to remain a spinster," added Bellatrix.

Amelia blushed, her thoughts turning instantly to Regulus. How would everyone react if she suddenly confessed her feelings for him? Not wanting to give anything away, Amelia remained silent.

"I think it is high time we found a suitor for Amelia," Narcissa proclaimed with a knowing look.

"Well there is always my brother Rabastan," commented Rodolphus.

"Or there is Barty Crouch, Jr," suggested Lucius.

"Not forgetting our cousin Regulus," Bellatrix said, adding another name to the list.

Again, Amelia turned the colour of a beetroot at the mention of Regulus' name, especially as it was being used in the context of a possible suitor for her.

After half an hour of discussing the possibilities, it was decided that a party should be held the following Friday. Most of the available pure-blooded males would be invited; of course, there were some exceptions, like the Weasleys.

Lucius felt the party would be a perfect opportunity to show everyone else just how much power he had. If he invited the right people like; Wizarding Celebrities, Ministry officials, even the Minister herself, Millicent Bagnold if she would come, and most of the old pure-blood families, people would be talking about the party for weeks to come.

The night continued, mostly with boring conversation between the adults. Now that her schoolwork and romantic life had been discussed, the others almost forgot about Amelia. Narcissa would try to insert her into conversation as much as possible, but it was difficult when the two men were discussing work and Bellatrix kept shooting her venomous looks.

Finally, around midnight, Amelia tired of the company asked Lucius if she could be dismissed. Returning to her bedroom, as always, Amelia recorded the day's events in her journal. She was delighted with the new dress robes she had bought, and the comments of Narcissa and the sales witch had really boasted her confidence.

The thought of next week's party filled Amelia with a mixture of dread and excitement, and part of her wanted nothing more than for Friday to come, so the whole thing would be over. What if Regulus did not attend and she was stuck with some inept fool? Alternatively, what if Regulus was there, but he wasn't interested in her?

Downstairs the Lestranges had left, and now Narcissa and Lucius discussed the upcoming party.

"I am glad you suggested finding Amelia a suitor Narcissa. I was beginning to worry she would remain unmarried and bring shame to the Malfoy name. After the disgrace her mother caused, I do not want the child's up bringing to reflect badly on me," said Lucius.

"I do not think there is any likelihood of that happening, it seems young Amelia is quite taken with my cousin Regulus," Narcissa confessed.

Lucius sat pondering this information for a few minutes, before a self-satisfied sneer spread across his face.

"Regulus you say? Interesting. There could be advantages to her marrying into your family Narcissa. Maybe I should have a little chat with your cousin and point him in the right direction. I know he is very eager to please me since getting into a new line of work," Lucius smirked

Narcissa knew exactly what her husband was insinuating, and for a moment wanted to protest, but marital obligation got the better of her. She had never been one to defy Lucius, the mere thought of the consequences and dishonour it would cause sent shivers down her spine.

The following week was filled with preparations for the upcoming party. Dobby the house-elf worked harder than he ever had before in his life, although he did not seem to mind the labour and relished his new duties.

By Wednesday, Malfoy Manor was sparkling and a person could see their own reflection in many of the surfaces. Narcissa had ordered an abundance of refreshments from Hogsmeade village, aswell as a huge desert order from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in Diagon Alley, which was all due to arrive on Friday morning.

Even the best silver and china had been taken out of storage, in honour of all the guests. Lucius had visited Deverill's Decadent Decorations on many occasions, getting increasingly annoyed with the shop's proprietor -- the frail wife of Puddlemere United Quidditch team's manager -- when she had informed him the non-melting ice sculptor he had ordered would not be ready until Saturday. Amelia overheard her uncle sending the poor woman a howler, in which the phrases "filthy mud-blood" and "Dumbledore's old fool" had featured more than once. She had no idea what her school headmaster had to do with decorations, and did not dare to ask. However, the threats seemed to work and Lucius received an owl informing him his sculptor would be delivered late Friday afternoon.

Amelia wondered what she was going to, and was meant to, wear to the party she had sneaked a look at one of the invitations, that stated formal dress robes. The new dress robes she had purchased last weekend were nice, but Amelia was unsure if they were formal enough, and she did not want to anger her uncle by wearing the wrong thing. As the week had progressed and the plans became increasingly more lavish, the party became less about her and more about Lucius showing that he was better than everyone else.

During dinner on Wednesday night, Amelia's questions were answered when Lucius had ordered his wife and niece to visit Twillfit and Tatting's promptly the following day, and buy suitable attire for the event on Friday evening.

Twillfit and Tatting's was on the higher end of wizarding clothiers, and the prices reflected this. The shop also looked quite different from others of its kind, with magically moving mannequins in the front window and rails of robes that moved by themselves to display the pricier garments.

However, money was no object on this occasion as Lucius had stated that the Malfoys could buy anything they wanted. At the sight of the two Malfoy women the sales witch hurried over, the woman was in stark contrast to other shop's sales assistants, dressed in deep purple dress robes and sporting glimmering jewellery around her neck and wrists. She appeared more like a magazine model then a clothing shop employee, with her blue-black hair twisted up extravagantly and make-up like a beauty pageant winner. The sales witch, whose name was Iolanthe and spoke with a husky French accent, enthusiastically helped Narcissa with her purchases. The older Malfoy woman picked out breath taking dress robes, jewellery, corsages, and anything else that caught her attention. Amelia's jaw dropped when Iolanthe announced that the shopping came to fifty-seven Galleons, six Sickles and twenty-three Knuts. Narcissa however seemed unfazed by this information, and promptly handed over the coins.

They returned home to find Dobby scrubbing the main staircase for the tenth time in as many days, his hands red raw from all the hard work.  
Lucius greeted them by informing his wife that someone named Peter Pettigrew had wanted an invitation to the party.

"Well considering whom he associates with, and his current line of work, I had no choice but to refuse him."

Amelia remembered Pettigrew as a weedy Gryffindor boy, who about two years older than herself and spent most of his time with a group of arrogant Slytherin bullying friends. She was glad we was not attending, but had little time for relief as she caught the rest of her uncle's comment.

"He was not the only one either, Horace Slughorn wanted to come too, I tried telling him that he was a little too old to be considered as a candidate for Amelia, but he thought it would make a good opportunity to forge some useful connections."

Amelia felt revolted by the thought of her Hogwarts potions master attending; she had enough of his little 'Slug Club' whilst at school. Silently she prayed that he would not come, so she did not have to endure the evening making small talk with him, when she could be making small talk with Regulus. As if reading her thoughts, Lucius announced some news she had desperately wanted to hear.

"Barty Crouch, Jr, Bertram Aubrey, Stefan Bulstrode, Severus Snape, Bellatrix's brother-in-law Rabastan and your cousin Regulus Black have all confirmed that they are attending," Lucius finished off saying.

Amelia's heart leapt into her throat at the conformation that Regulus would be attending the party, she was both excited and terrified by the thought that next day she would be seeing him again. Realising what tomorrow would hold, Amelia bid her guardians goodnight, so that she could get some much-needed sleep and be fully refreshed fro the following day.


	7. The Big Night

**Author's notes: **A huge thank you, as always, to Mike from CoS forums. You're doing an awesome job catching all my mistakes.

Thank you also for the reviews from **Lilybet Edyvean**, **SahsaBT245**, **Penhierarchy** and **Iridescent-Raven92**.

I'm so glad ya'll like my story, and hope you enjoy chapter six.

I'm so excited about this chapter, it was so much fun to write. I had a huge fangirl moment, so hope everyone likes it as much as I do. Just be warned, it's pretty long.

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Big Night**

At six-thirty on Friday morning, Dobby awoke Amelia with his screeching high-pitched voice.

"Miss Malfoy! Miss Malfoy! You needs to get up now, Miss. The hangings in your room needs to be washed, and Dobby has many many other things to do!" he wailed.

Amelia opened her eyes to find the house-elf sitting on her bed, barely inches away from her face. Both of his hands were poorly bandaged with old tea towels.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up," Amelia said, pulling on her dressing gown and climbing out of the large four-poster bed.

"Your aunt and uncle is wanting you to meet them in the dining room," Dobby informed her.

"Thanks, I will be straight there," she replied.

Putting on her slippers, Amelia padded across the hall and down the staircase to the dinning room. Lucius and Narcissa, along with Bellatrix and Rodolphus, were already fully dressed and seated around the large oak table.

At the sight of Amelia in her fluffy slippers, pale blue bed robe and her hair askew looking like a lost child, Bellatrix let out a dry laugh. She whispered something to her husband, which caused him to laugh, too.

"Hurry, go back upstairs and get dressed. Quickly! We have lots to do today." Narcissa barked, sounding a lot more cold than usual. Lucius rolled his eyes, and the Lestranges let out another burst of laughter as Amelia hurried away.

After ten minutes she returned, fully dressed, to the gathering of people waiting.

"Right, first of all Amelia, I want you to into the garden and pick a collection of flowers for the house," ordered Narcissa.

"Yes Aunt Narcissa, straight away." Amelia replied, then following her order, she made her way to the garden.

When Amelia arrived in the garden, she was shocked to see that it looked very different to how it had the previous night. A large marquee had been erected and lavish statues were dotted in prominent places around the lawn. All the bushes and flowers appeared to have been pruned and the grass was a gleaming emerald.

The small pond down near the bench, where Amelia had first met Regulus, looked cleaner than it had in years and a beautiful stone angel, holding a bowl, had been placed just on the water's edge. Amelia took out her wand and began to summon flowers for the house.

"Accio Pansies, Accio Poppies, Accio Irises, Accio Foxgloves, Accio Roses!" she cried out, pointing her wand in various directions around the garden. When Amelia felt she had gathered enough flowers, she returned to the house.

Lucius, Bellatrix, and Rodolphus had left so that Narcissa remained, alone in the dining room, waiting to give Amelia more orders. The older woman took the flowers from her niece and arranged them in vases. Narcissa then turned to Amelia, to give more instructions.

"Next, I want you to go into the attic and find the Wizard's Wireless that we keep for special occasions. It will need dusting, so you should do that, too."

Amelia obeyed and made her way to the attic, thinking that this was a stupid task as they had a house-elf for this sort of thing. Amelia always disliked the attic, as it was dark and full of spiders.

In her search for the Wizard's Wireless, Amelia stumbled upon a journal she recognised as her mother's. She pocketed the battered journal, intending to read it later if she had the chance. Thankfully she encountered no spiders during her search and found the Wireless pretty easily, as it had been used at Christmas.

Amelia then made her way to the kitchen, to polish the radio. Upon arriving in the kitchen, Amelia found Dobby on his hands and knees, frantically scrubbing her bed hangings.

"Miss Malfoy, you is startling Dobby. I is having such a hard time cleaning your hangings," then the elf noticed the Wizard's Wireless and dropped the hangings, "Miss Malfoy, you is not meant to be cleaning. Here, let me takes it."

"No, it's alright -- really -- Dobby, I can do it," Amelia protested.

"But you is needing to be getting ready. You is not meant to be cleaning, Dobby is meant to be doings it," he wailed.

"Honestly Dobby, its fine. Aunt Cissy asked me to do it, so it's no problem."

"Dobby is thinking that if Mistress Malfoy asks you to do it, then it must be alright," replied the elf, resignation in his voice.

Dobby returned to the hangings and Amelia began to scourgify the dusty Wireless. With the magical radio now gleaming, Amelia returned to the dining room for further instructions.

When Amelia entered the dining room, she noticed that its appearance had drastically changed. The long oak dining table had gone and the walls had been covered in green and silver hangings. In the middle of the room stood a large ice sculptor of an Occamy -- a beautiful, winged creature, resembling a snake, but having two legs -- that had obviously been enchanted, as it changed from sleeping to wide-awake if anyone got close to it.

The room was empty, apart from the ice Occamy, and Amelia guessed that her aunt must have been in her chamber. Taking one last glance at the now sleeping snake like creature, Amelia made her way to Narcissa's room.

After knocking, Amelia entered her aunt's sleeping quarters to find the woman sitting in front of her ornate dressing table. Narcissa appeared almost ready for the party tonight. Her hair was pinned up, with loose golden curls falling down her neck and around her ears.

She was wearing the new dress robes she had brought the previous day -- they were a deep burgundy colour, and the dress appeared fitted and flared out at the bottom, with a small trail -- aswell as a sparkling diamond choker around her neck, matching drop earrings and a small rose on her wrist. Narcissa's lips were painted in a rich luxurious red, her face a stark contrast, looking like that of a porcelain doll, and her eyes were lined in black, flicking out at the corners. She looked like a beautiful Japanese Geisha girl, yet some how more gothic, too.

Noticing her niece's reflection behind her, Narcissa stopped what she was doing, and turned to the child.

"Amelia, you should be ready by now. Here, let me help you, we don't want to embarrass your uncle by looking nothing put perfect," said Narcissa.

Amelia nodded in agreement, as Narcissa reached into her wardrobe and took out another dress robe. This one was breath taking, it was made up of silk, lace panels, and was the most beautiful, and elegant thing Amelia had ever seen. The light in the room played off the deep colours of the sapphire and gold in the material. The younger woman let out a small gasp; sure that something so magnificent was not intended for her. Narcissa simply smiled and handed the robes to Amelia.

She quickly changed into it and was, even with out make-up and jewelry, amazed at her reflection. Narcissa then steered Amelia into the seat in front of the dressing table, and began to attend to her hair. With a few quick wand movements, Amelia's hair was transformed into a short wavy bob, similar to the style women wore in the 1920's.

After another quick wave of Narcissa's wand, Amelia's face was beautifully made up too; with pale skin, crimson lips and dark eye shadow.

Amelia's transformation, from childish schoolgirl to a stunning woman, was completed with the addition of a pearl necklace, matching earrings, and a corsage of Canterbury bells on her wrist.

"Amelia, you look perfect. I will be very surprised if we don't find you a suitor tonight," said Narcissa.

"Thank you, Aunt Cissy."

"Now remember, tonight's party isn't just about you. With the Ministry of Magic making wild accusations about Voldemort, your uncle will want to use this as an opportunity to show everyone that old pure-blood families are still highly regarded. Hopefully, after tonight everyone will be speaking the Malfoy name, and people will know we are a family to be admired and respected."

Amelia was taken aback by her aunt's mention of Voldemort, as it was a name The Daily Prophet no longer used. For many months, there had been reports of a dark wizard killing Muggles and Muggle-borns in his attempt to gain power.

Lucius had informed Amelia that none of this was true, and that _The Daily Prophet_ disliked Voldemort because he went against some of their newer Muggle-abiding views.

Personally, Amelia found all of this a little strange. She was against murder, but felt that mixing with Muggles and Muggle-borns could be dangerous to old pure-blood traditions.

Part of Amelia also saw herself as better than Muggles and Muggle-borns and she did not want her world contaminated by lessers. It was actually typical of the Ministry of Magic and The Daily Prophet to come out with these new-age ideals, and Amelia remembered reading an article during her childhood stating that the Ministry of Magic wanted to outlaw house-elf servitude.

Amelia found nothing wrong with the idea that people with more money and power wanted the highest positions in life. It was their privilege for keeping their blood pure and something Amelia wanted for herself, if she was honest.

Amelia was shaken out of her thoughts about Voldemort and Muggles by Dobby's voice, ringing up the stairs.

"Mistress Malfoy! The guests is hear ma'am. You needs to be coming down to greet them."

"Right, remember what I said Amelia. Tonight isn't just about you, and I don't want you showing up the family name under any circumstances, understand?" reiterated Narcissa, before she swept out of the room and went to meet the guests.

Amelia's stomach turned, they were here, the party was about to begin. Gathering as much courage as she could muster, Amelia shakily left her aunt's room and made her way to the party.

As she approached the top of the stairs, Amelia heard the house fill with the sound of music and friendly chatter. Feeling that if she did not go downstairs now, she never would, Amelia descended the regal staircase of Malfoy Manor, that lead into the dining room, where most of the guests were situated.

Halfway down the steps, Amelia stopped to scan the room that was now full of people in beautiful dress robes, all merrily chatting away. Over in the corner, she spotted Bellatrix and her husband, locked in conversation with an unknown male. Narcissa was gliding from person to person, giving each a warm hello and air-kisses. Towards the far end of the room, Amelia saw the man she knew as Severus Snape. He had been two years above her in Slytherin and not very popular. Nothing seemed to have had changed, as he stood now silently alone.

Then she spotted him, there in the centre of the room, Regulus Black, in deep conversation with her uncle Lucius. Seeing the raven-haired man there, in flattering dark forest coloured dress robes; Amelia lost her nerve and retreated upstairs. Her heart was pounding heavily and she had begun to sweat. To steady herself, Amelia took a seat on the small bench outside the main bathroom, her head spinning at the mere sight of the object of her affection.

What Amelia did not see when she retreated was Lucius pulling Regulus to one side. The older man whispered something threateningly in the younger's ear. Regulus looked shocked by Lucius' suggestion, and was about to back away when Bellatrix and Narcissa descended on the pair. Seemingly unable to protest against two of his cousins and Lucius, Regulus lost his resolve and agreed to whatever it was Lucius had asked him to do.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and startled Amelia from her daydream. Standing there in the doorway was Barty Crouch Jr. Amelia knew him from school as he was in her year and hugely popular. The straw-colour haired boy had no ends of female admirers, and was constantly surrounded by many students.

Spotting Amelia alone, Crouch made his way over, and sat himself down very close to her, his body mere inches away from her own.

"Hello Millie, why haven't you changed over the summer. They say ugly ducklings turn into beautiful swans but you're something else," he sneered.

"They also say that boys mature as they get older, obviously not with you," Amelia bit back.

"Now Millie, such talk is unbecoming in a lovely woman," Crouch replied, edging closer to Amelia.

Amelia shifted nervously in her seat, uncomfortable with Crouch's closeness. Usually, at school, Crouch was nothing but cruel to Amelia, so this new attitude of his was quite creepy and alarming.

Trying to back away a little, Amelia found her back already pushed against the arm of the bench as far as it could go. Not taking the hint, Crouch moved closer still, placing a hand on Amelia's bare knee. Daunted by the sudden physical contact Amelia shuddered. Couch's lips formed into a vile smirk on his face and he raised his hand to Amelia's cheek and brushed away a stray strand of hair. Amelia's heartbeat harder then it had when she had just seen Regulus in the dining room.

Her head swam with fear as to what Crouch would do next. Was his interest in her genuine or just some sick joke he would brag about to his school friends come September. If they were genuine, what would he do next? They were completely alone upstairs, and the other guests were probably too busy having a good time to come and look for them. Still Crouch moved closer, his face less than an inch from Amelia's, so that she could feel his hot breath on her skin. She felt as though she might pass out from fear.

"Back off Crouch! Can't you see the lady isn't interested!" came a voice, so low it was almost a bark.

The sudden appearance of another made Crouch jump to his feet, and Amelia now saw Regulus Black, his wand raised to Crouch's throat.

"I said back off," Regulus barked.

Crouch did not even need to see the murderous look on Regulus' face to know he was in danger, and scuttled away. Amelia was still breathing heavily from shock, a fact that was not eased by Regulus sitting next to her. His deep grey eyes were full of concern, as he turned to address her.

"Are you alright? Amelia isn't it?"

Amelia nodded and blushed at the fact he knew her name.

"No really, that creep really scared me," Amelia confessed.

"What was he doing to you?"

"I have no idea. I was waiting to use the bathroom, and the next thing I knew there was Crouch leering all over me. I was so scared he was going to hurt me."

"That guy's a git! I remember him from school, always bothering innocent people. However, to pick on a defenceless woman, for no reason, is unspeakable. You'd think his father would have taught him better manors, being a Ministry official and all," commented Regulus.

"I guess, but he's always been the same with me; teasing me and playing nasty jokes on me. Tonight was different though, he wasn't just taunting me and it really frightened me," said Amelia.

"I bet it did, and it's the last thing you need when your family are holding a huge party."

"Tell me about it. I haven't even been downstairs yet either."

"Well come on then. You can't miss the party, I hear ol' Sluggy is already making a fool of himself," laughed Regulus, grabbing Amelia's hand and leading her towards the stairs.

Amelia turned crimson at the contact, but followed Regulus all the same. They arrived at the bottom of the stairs -- still hand in hand -- to be greeted by the Hogwarts' potions master Horace Slughorn.

"Miss Malfoy, Mr Black, where have you two being going hiding upstairs alone?" asked Slughorn suggestively.

"Do you really think a lovely woman like Amelia would be cavorting with a stranger alone upstairs," retorted Regulus.

Out of the corner of his eye -- but unseen by anyone else -- Regulus saw Lucius give him an approving nod.

"Well, never-the-less, you make a charming couple," boomed Slughorn loftily, before making his way over to the Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold.

Seeing the pair were alone, Narcissa swept over, looking like the cat that got the cream.

"Oh, how lovely, my niece and my cousin together. I knew once you had the chance to get to know each other better, that you'd get along perfectly," Narcissa said.

Both Amelia and Regulus blushed, before breaking apart. Regulus took one last look at Amelia, then giving her a warm smile he walked over to Snape.

Amelia suddenly felt awkward, having just been holding hands with the man of her dreams, and wanted nothing more than to run back to her bedroom.

Narcissa, however had other ideas, and steered Amelia in the direction of Bellatrix and Rodolphus. The four of them stood making polite small talk, as the party carried on in full swing. For about an hour, various males approached Amelia for her attention.

Rabastan came over first, egged on by his older brother. The pair chatted happily, and although Amelia got along well enough with the charming Lestrange brother, there was no real spark between the two.

Wistar Parkinson came next, escorted by his mother who looked like a pug. Wistar was less charming than Rabastan and talked mostly about himself, giving Amelia the impression he was quite arrogant.

The rather large Befle introduced her son Calvin Crabbe - who was already balding at just twenty-three. Amelia rushed to escape Calvin, because if she was honest, he was quite boring.

Finally, at might-night, after been paraded in front of Bertram Aubrey, Stefan Bulstrode and even Severus Snape, who showed no interest in her, Amelia escaped her aunt's clutches.

She quickly spotted Regulus, looking forlorn, standing at the buffet table. Not wanting to waste a chance to speak to him, Amelia rushed over.

"Hi, I just wanted to thank you again for rescuing me from Crouch earlier," she said.

Regulus raised his head to see who had spoken, and immediately his eyes shone when he saw it was Amelia.

"No need to thank me. What that jerk was doing to you was unfair. It looked as though you could have done with my help again though, you seemed pretty popular this evening," Regulus said, nodding in the direction of Stefan Bulstrode and Calvin Crabbe, who were goggling Amelia.

Amelia blushed and let out a small giggle, "Tell me about it, you have Malfoy as a last name and suddenly everyone wants your attention."

"They have a point though; you're a very attractive young woman."

The pair both turned the shade of a tomato.

Amelia spent the remainder of the night chatting to Regulus, about how being raised in a pure-blooded family can sometimes be a burden.

"All my old Hogwarts professors expected such high standards from me, because my surname is Black and I'm the younger brother of the loveable Sirius," commented Regulus.

"Yeah, and you have the charming beautiful Narcissa and Bellatrix as cousins. I find it hard sometimes comparing to Narcissa, so I can imagine how you feel," added Amelia.

"And not forgetting the lord of the manor, Lucius Malfoy, being his niece must be a high expectation to keep up with."

"Oh yes, I'm just glad they haven't got children of their own yet. I dread to think what people will say when Narcissa has a child."

"I can just hear them now, 'but you know that Amelia isn't their own child, she's nothing compared to junior'," laughed Regulus.

Amelia rolled her eyes, "I can just picture it now, the heir to the Malfoy name, what a spoiled little brat they'll be. The poor child had just better hope it's a boy. I can picture Lucius' distain discovering my mother gave birth to a girl."

"At least he has someone to marry off, I bet the dowery for you is a small fortune," joked Regulus.

Amelia burst out laughing, "I wouldn't be surprised if the invitations for tonight said, 'come see my second-rate niece, she may not be much to look at, but we'll pay you well to take her off our hands'."

Regulus let out a booming bark of a laugh, which was so loud that many of the guests turned to see what was so funny.

Feeling content that they had ripped their families apart enough, Amelia and Regulus remained silent, happy just to pick at the little remaining food and shoot puppy-eyed glances at each other.

The majestic grandfather clock struck one in the morning, and realising the lateness of the hour, guests started to pull out their travelling cloaks and bid their host and hostess farewell.

Many of the young males, and a few females, even ones that were in their forties, gave Regulus and Amelia jealous looks as they departed. Obviously, they objected to the pair spending so much time together.

Finally, all the guests had departed apart from the Lestranges and Regulus. Realising the party was over, Amelia and Regulus made their way to the front door.

"I had a really nice time with you tonight Amelia, we should get together again," said Regulus.

"I'd like that, and you never know when Crouch may be hiding around the corner, I might need the protection."

Both laughed, and the earlier incident with Crouch was now becoming a bit of an in-joke with the pair.

"Seriously though, I'd love to see you again," continued Regulus, his voice now a soft whisper.

"Me too, and I'm sure our families would more than approve. Honestly, not seeing each other again would probably be defying some age-old pure-blood tradition."

"I'll send you an owl soon arranging a day," he whispered into her ear, before placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be waiting," Amelia whispered back.

"Good night and sweet dreams."

"You too Regulus."

Regulus then made his way out of the house, the Lestranges and Lucius following.

Amelia fell back into a chair, sighing. Despite Crouch, and the constant parading in front of every eligible male, tonight had been perfect.

Regulus was handsome, charming and so sweet and warm. Amelia could hardly believe her luck and was already eagerly awaiting the promised owl from him.

Outside, the Lestranges had disparated, leaving Regulus and Lucius alone.

"So, how is our plan coming along?" questioned Lucius.

Regulus looked uneasy, before giving his reply, "It seems to be going well. I charmed your niece and have arranged to owl her, making another date."

Lucius' lips formed a satisfied smirk, "You've done well Regulus."

Regulus did not reply to Lucius' compliment, but rather took it as more of an insult. Despite only chatting with Amelia, Regulus did not feel too proud of his actions tonight.

Back inside the manor, Narcissa was quizzing Amelia for details.

"I saw you chatting away with Regulus; you seem to be getting on well."

Amelia let out a dreamy sigh and replied, "Oh Aunt Cissy, he's perfect. He even saved me from Crouch, who was being rather awful."

Narcissa took no notice of Amelia's complaints about Crouch, and continued to press her niece for information.

"So, are you seeing each other again? If you want any chance of being married before you turn twenty you need to act fast."

Amelia lost herself at the mention of marriage, and began daydreaming of herself as a bride, walking up the aisle to meet her groom, Regulus.

Amelia Oriole Black, Amelia Oriole Malfoy-Black, Millie Black. Amelia thought to herself as she pictured her dream wedding.

"Amelia? Are you even listening to me?" questioned Narcissa.

"Um, sorry Aunt Cissy. What did you say?" said Amelia, waking from her marital fantasy.

"Oh it doesn't matter. You should be getting to bed really."

"Yeas, it is pretty late. Good night Aunt Cissy, sleep well."

"You too Millie."

Amelia made her way to her bedroom, thinking of nothing but Regulus. That night her dreams were filled with blissful visions of the two of them together, and Amelia never wanted to awake from this blissful feeling.


	8. Dinner and Proposals

**Author's notes:** A huge thank you, as always, to Mike from CoS forums. You're doing an awesome job catching all my mistakes.  
Thank you for the reviews from **Lilybet Edyvean**, I'm glad I could clear up your concerns about the last chapter.**SashaBT245** I'm pleased you liked the last chapter. And **Pop-tarts**, welcome, I'm delighted you decided to give my story a go and hope you continue to read.  
So, without further ado, I present Chapter Seven , I hope everyone likes it.

Also, could someone please tell me why I'm having trouble inserting one of those line/break things after my notes. It happened with the last chapter and with my wrestling fan fiction.

**Chapter Seven: Dinner and Proposals.**

The following day, Saturday, Amelia spent the morning walking around the manor in a daydream. Her head was filled with thoughts about Regulus and the wonderful night they had spent together and nothing else. She was so distracted by her romantic thoughts that she kept bumping into things, and stood on a cleaning Dobby's hands more than once.

Just before lunchtime, Amelia was pulled out of her thoughts by the arrival of the owl post. A beautiful tawny owl swept in through the window and along the distance of the dining room.

Amelia's heart raced as she wondered if this might be the promised letter from Regulus. The owl landed on Amelia's shoulder, and she scooped it up into her arms then headed in the direction of the aviary.

Outside, the warm sunshine reflected off the pond. Amelia entered the birdhouse hoping to find some food and water for the bird, as well as some privacy to read the letter.

Setting the owl down on a perch next to a water bowl, Amelia detached the letter from its leg. The parchment envelope was addressed to her in plain black ink.

Amelia turned the letter to see the familiar Black family crest stamped on the back, she was delighted it was not just a school letter.

She tore it open hastily, anticipating what Regulus had to say.

_Dear Amelia,_

_I had a lovely time with you last night and it was a pleasure getting to know you. I was hoping that we could start spending time together, and get to know each other better before you return to Hogwarts._

_If it would be all right with your guardians and yourself, I'd like to invite you to a small dinner party at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The Lestranges will be attending and my mother requests the company of Narcissa and Lucius._

_The dinner party will be held this coming Wednesday, at seven. My mother requests that you, Narcissa, and Lucius wear formal dress robes._

_I'd really like it if you could come, even though adults will be present, I'm sure we could sneak away and spend some time together._

_Please owl me with your reply, no later than Sunday evening._

_Hope to see you on Wednesday,_

_Regulus x_

Amelia clutched the letter to her racing heart. The reply was better than she could have hoped for. She could not believe Regulus had had such a good time with her, and he was eager to see her again so soon. Even if Regulus' parents, the Lestranges, and her aunt and uncle were there, it would be a chance to get to know Regulus better. Amelia was so excited she could barely keep calm.

Leaving the aviary at almost a run, Amelia dashed back to the manor house. She was eager to inform Narcissa about Regulus' letter, and gain permission so that they could all attend the dinner party at

Grimmauld Place.

Amelia located her aunt in the dining room, just sitting down to a house-elf prepared lunch.

"Hello Millie, would you like to join me for some lunch? I'm sure Dobby could prepare some for you too."

Without even waiting for conformation, Dobby scurried off to the kitchen, leaving Amelia to take a seat opposite her aunt at the large oak table.

"Aunt Cissy, there was something I was hoping to ask you."

"Go ahead dear."

"Well, I've just received a letter from Regulus. He's invited us all to a dinner party this Wednesday. Can we go please?" asked Amelia.

Narcissa's lips formed a smile, "Why of course, I'm delighted that the pair of you seem to be getting on so well, and it would be a pleasure to see Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga."

"Regulus also said that Bellatrix and Rodolphus have been invited. The dinner party is this Wednesday, at Grimmauld Place, and his mother has requested that we wear formal dress robes."

"Excellent, I'll inform your uncle when he returns from the Ministry of Magic. I'm sure he'll be as delighted as I am to see you and Regulus getting on so well."

Amelia smiled, elated that everything was going so well. When Dobby arrived back from the kitchen, he presented Amelia with large bowl overflowing with beef stew.

"Dobby is hoping the stew is to Miss's liking," said the elf.

Amelia took a spoonful and replied, "Thank you Dobby, its delicious." The truth was, even if it had tasted dreadful, Amelia was far too happy to complain.

After lunch, Amelia retired to the library. After all the recent events going on, she had fallen a little behind on her studies.

N.E.W.Ts level Potions were even harder to concentrate on now that Amelia's head was filled with thoughts of Regulus and the dinner party. Never the less, not wanting to upset her guardians now that everything was going so well, Amelia stuck at it and worked hard all afternoon.

By six in the evening, Amelia felt confident that she had gotten up to grasps with Golpalott's Third Law.

Making her way to the dining room, Amelia caught a brief glimpse of her aunt and uncle's conversation.

"With any luck she'll turn out a damn sight better that her blood-traitor mother," Lucius said.

"Maybe it's a good thing they died when she was so young," added Narcissa.

Amelia was aghast at what she overheard. Lucius talking down about people, even his own sister, was nothing new. However, to hear something so cruel from her aunt was a horrible shock. Narcissa was always so warm and friendly, the only people she ever talked down about were Mud-bloods.

Disturbed by this new side to a woman Amelia looked up to she ran to her bedroom. Just when everything seemed to be going perfectly, Amelia had overheard something she had not wanted to. What had her mother done that was so wrong? All that Amelia could remember of her parents were that they worked hard at the Ministry of Magic. Was the current political situation that bad that Lucius deemed his own sister a blood-traitor?

Sitting on her bed, lost for what to do, Amelia remembered the journal of her mother that she had found on the day of the party. Maybe it held some clues as to why Lucius seemed to dislike her so much.

Taking the battered diary out of her nightstand, Amelia read through, hoping to find something.

Most of the entries were pretty repetitive, detailing work related things or musings about married life. Only when she had reached the last page did Amelia find something interesting.

Scribbled in the back inside cover was a list of potion ingredients and the letters 'LVLHP'.

Amelia recognised the ingredients of asphodel in an infusion of wormwood, valerian roots and a sopophorous bean, as she had used them last year to make up the draught of living death. Amelia wondered what her mother could have wanted with a potion that causes the drinker to fall into a deep sleep.

Narcissa's ringing voice pulled Amelia out of her thoughts, and she hurriedly stuffed the journal back in her drawer.

"Amelia, would you care to join your uncle and me for supper, we have some news we want to share with you."

Being unable to ignore her guardians' request, as she could not admit she had overheard their conversation, Amelia begrudgingly made her way to the dining room.

Obviously all mention of her mother was being glossed over, as Narcissa and Lucius sat at the oak dining table smiling and waiting for their niece.

"Good evening Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa," she said in way of greeting.

"Good evening Amelia, take a seat and join us for supper," her uncle replied.

Amelia obeyed orders and took a seat opposite Narcissa, leaving Lucius at the head of the table. Their elf prepared supper of venison which looked delicious, and Amelia tucked in to avoid conversation.

"How are your studies going Amelia? questioned Lucius.

"Nicely thank you, I've spent all afternoon concentrating on Potions, and I think I'm doing really well," said Amelia, putting emphasis on the word 'Potions'.

Lucius seemed oblivious to his niece's hinted suggestion and continued the conversation.

"Narcissa informs me that you received a letter from Regulus."

"Yes, he's invited all of us to a dinner party this coming Wednesday. If it is aloud, I would like it if I could attend," Amelia asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Of course, I think it's a perfect idea for you and Regulus to get better acquainted and you seem to have been studying hard, so you deserve a reward," said Lucius.

Amelia was a little surprised by the easiness to which her uncle agreed. Even if he had thought it was a good idea, Amelia expected him to disagree at first to convey his authority. Maybe he was feeling guilty for what he had said about her mother. On the other hand, knowing Lucius, the dinner party would also benefit him in some way.

Dinner was a horrible affair for Amelia, it was awful hearing her guardians talk about her mother so harshly then watch them act as if nothing had happened.

Once Dobby had cleared the dinner plates away, Amelia made an excuse and asked for her uncle for dismissal. Assuming that she wished to continue her studies, Lucius granted the request and Amelia made her way to her bedroom. Downstairs, Lucius and Narcissa's previous conversation continued, deaf to Amelia's ears.

"I hope this dinner party on Wednesday goes as planned. Once Amelia leaves Hogwarts nothing will stop her discovering the truth, hopefully if she is married off that will distract her from it," said Lucius.

"I agree Lucius, I'm just worried that my cousin will be unable to keep his end of the bargain," said Narcissa.

"If Regulus knows what's good for him, he will."

During the few days between Amelia overhearing her guardians' shocking conversation and the dinner party, nothing could distract her from the dejection those words had caused.

Not even the thoughts of seeing Regulus again brightened Amelia's mood, and so she did what she always did in times of stress and threw herself into her studies.

Adding to Amelia's despair was the fact that had heard nothing from Regulus since replying to his dinner invitation on Sunday afternoon. Amelia worried that perhaps Lucius had mentioned something, maybe even about her mother, which had put Regulus off.

Finally on Wednesday morning a reply came, carried by the same tawny owl as before. Amelia instantly recognised the beautiful creature and hurried off with it to the aviary. Attached to the bird's leg was another black-ink addressed letter, bearing the Black family crest. Amelia wasted no time in opening the parchment envelop and reading the enclosed letter.

_Dear Amelia,_

_Thank you for replying to my letter so quickly, I'm delighted that you and your family will be attending the dinner party at Grimmauld Place._

_I'm sorry it has taken me so long to reply, I've been very busy these past few days. I hope that you're well, and that all your homework isn't proving too difficult._

_I myself have been helping my father with work concerning the Ministry of Magic's new Muggle Protection Decree. It's beyond me why they'd want to offer protection to a bunch of filthy Muggles and Mud-bloods. Our house-elf Kreacher has taken to singing amusing songs about Mud-bloods facing horrible fates._

_I must be off now, but I look forwards to seeing you later this evening._

_Take care,_

_Regulus x_

The letter made all of the past few days' worry slip away, and Amelia wondered what she had been making a fuss over.

It was nothing unusual for siblings to fall out with each other, and Amelia guessed that Narcissa was just doing as she should by taking Lucius' side. After all, their conversation had been privet, and Amelia knew it was not something they had intended her to over hear.

To think that Regulus' lack of reply was something bad, and especially something concerning her mother seemed stupid now. Regulus was not a school student enjoying a carefree summer break, and it made scene that he had been busy helping his father with work.

With only a few hours until she and Regulus would be reunited, Amelia found herself with nothing more to worry about than what she was going to wear.

She was defiant that this time she would choose an outfit with out Narcissa's help. Almost bouncing with joy, Amelia made her way to her bedroom. She sat for a long while contemplating what to wear in the coming evening. Recalling that her dress robes for the party were sapphire, she decided that colour looked best on her.

Amelia made her way to her wardrobe and began pulling out dress robes in any shade of blue she found. After ten minutes of deliberation, Amelia finally decided on a set of floaty powder blue satin dress robes. They were stitched with silver thread and hung just below her knees.

To complete her look, Amelia finished it off with simple silver jewellery and discreet make-up, which consisted of a shimmery blue eye shadow, blush to her cheeks, and a rose coloured lipstick.

Just as she had finished styling her hair so that it feathered around her jaw, Amelia heard Narcissa calling her.

"Millie? Are you almost ready? We need to be flooing to Grimmauld Place soon."

"Coming Aunt Cissy," Amelia called out in reply.

Taking one last look in the mirror, and feeling pleased with her appearance, Amelia left her bedroom and made her way down stairs.

Just a few minutes later, Narcissa and Lucius arrived in the dining room, where Amelia was waiting by the fireplace. Narcissa was dressed in light pink silk dress robes, which made her look sweet and innocent. Lucius was wearing deep emerald green dress robes and an air of superiority.

"Right then, as we are all ready, let's get going," said Lucius.

In turn they each took a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the fire, watching as the flames turned green.

When it was Amelia's turn, she walked into the fireplace, her heart racing, and said her destination, "Grimmauld Place."

Within seconds, the sickening swirling had stopped, and Amelia found herself face to face with around twenty mounted elf heads on the wall. She let out a small gasp at the sight, which was greeted by a bark like laugh.

"Yeah, that's a funny tradition started by my Aunt Elladora," said Regulus, jerking his head towards the wall mounted elf heads.

Amelia smiled, instantly at ease in Regulus' presence.

"Good evening Regulus," she smiled.

"Good evening to you too Amelia, you look very pretty tonight," he replied.

Amelia blushed at the compliment, and the blushes deepened as Regulus took her hand and lead her to the dining room.

The dining room was large with blood red walls and slate flooring. An ornate serpentine chandelier hung from the ceiling, giving the room its only source of light. Amelia noticed sliver everywhere, most of it in the form of Slytherin's symbol, a snake. The disturbing coloured walls were covered in family portraits, from ancestors Amelia recognized from the Black family record book, right down to Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Regulus. Here and there hung frames without pictures, just burnt remains and Amelia guessed that they once housed disowned family members.

At the head of the table sat a regal looking elderly man, Amelia guessed from his once good looks that he was Regulus' father. To his left sat the ghastly looking woman Amelia had once seen pictured in Narcissa's album, however in person she looked as though she might have been quite good-looking in her youth. To the right of Regulus' father were two free seats, obviously intended for Regulus and herself, as Lucius, Narcissa and the Lestranges had taken the other places around the table. Regulus took the empty seat to his father's right, leaving Amelia to take the seat next to him and opposite Bellatrix, who was seated between Mrs. Black and her husband Rodolphus. Next to Amelia were Narcissa and then Lucius, meaning Lucius was the only person who did not have someone sitting opposite him.

Within seconds of taking her seat, a frail looking house-elf entered the room. As with all house-elves, he was not wearing any clothes, and was covered up by a greying loincloth. The elf was small and balding, with a warty looking face.

Humming happily to himself, a song that Amelia was sure contained the words 'the filthy Mud-blood fell down dead', he carried in sliver trays of food. There was everything, from rich pastries, to thick stews and light fish dishes.

The food was set out on the table, followed by fine china plates bearing the Black family crest, snake encrusted silver cutlery, and emerald encrusted sliver goblets for each diner.

Regulus's father, who Amelia had been informed was named Orion, stood up from his seat and began to speak.

"Welcome, friends and family to my home. I'm delighted to have the pleasure of your company this evening, and especially thrilled to finally meet the young woman who has taken my son's interest." He smiled down at Amelia, "May I also add that I'd like to thank my beautiful wife, Walburga, for her generous hospitality this evening," Orion finished, smiling affectionately at his wife.

As Orion sat down, Walburga stood up to address the guests. She spoke with a shrill, yet commanding voice.

"Thank you, dear. I would also like to add how fantastic it is to see my two beautiful nieces and their husbands here this evening. Now, without further ado, please enjoy this lavish feast, so aptly prepared by Kreacher."

Walburga rejoining the table was the queue to begin eating, and the guests started helping themselves to various dishes. Red wine was passed around freely, and Amelia felt like a proper adult being able to have some herself. The elf-prepared meal was delicious, and there was little to no conversation as everyone ate their fill.

Finally, as Kreacher cleared the dessert bowls, now empty of the rich chocolate cake, the chatter began to rise.

Most of the talk was of the Ministry of Magic, and its ridiculous Muggle Protection Act.

"Honestly, those filthy creatures don't need protecting, they need locking up," said Orion, his lips loose from drink.

"Here here," agreed Walburga, banging her fists on the table.

"It's all because of that Mud-blood loving fool Dumbledore," announced Bellatrix, her pale face flushed from four goblets of wine.

"I couldn't agree more, as a member of the Hogwarts' board of governors, I have been calling for his dismissal for years," added Lucius.

Amelia remained silent however, not wanting to say the wrong thing and create a bad impression.

The conversation then broke apart, as people started to chat in ones and two as an oppose to one group, and Orion turned his attention to Amelia.

"Regulus informs me your about to start your final year at Hogwarts, Amelia. Are you doing well at school?"

"Yes sir, I'm expected to get top N.E.W.Ts in almost everything," she replied.

"Very good, and what are your favourite subjects?"

"I particularly like Charms and Transfiguration, sir," said Amelia, leaving out the fact that she was also very good at Defence against the Dark Arts, as she did not think this would go down very well.

"Excellent, excellent. So, what have you being doing during these school holidays? Not causing trouble for your uncle and aunt I hope."

"Oh no sir, I'm never any trouble. I've been working hard to prepare for the start of school."

"Excellent," he said again, then turned his attention to the heated debate Lucius and Rodolphus were having.

Noticing that everyone else was preoccupied with their own conversations, Regulus whispered in Amelia's ear.

"Come on, let's go somewhere more private."

Amelia nodded in agreement, as they slipped out of the dining room. Up the flight of stairs they went, then entering through the first door, Amelia found herself alone with Regulus in the drawing room. She did not really take in much of her surroundings, as she was distracted by Regulus' presence.

They sat together on a low-slung two seated leather sofa, which forced them to sit very closely, over by the window.

"Are you having a nice evening?" Regulus asked.

"Yes, it's been lovely. The food was delicious and your parents are very nice," Amelia replied.

"They're only being nice because you're here, you should hear my mother screech when she's in a bad mood."

They both laughed, although something in Regulus' eyes gave away that he was only half joking.

"So, are you looking forward to going back to school?"

"I guess so, but I'll be taking my N.E.W.Ts and I'm so scared I'll fail," she admitted.

"I'm sure you won't, I bet you'll pass everything. I remember you from school, always studying hard in the library."

"Obviously you haven't heard about my potion-making skills, I don't know how I managed to get onto the N.E.W.Ts level. I think old Slughorn was just as surprised as I was to be honest."

"Well, nobody's perfect," Regulus laughed. "So, have you given any thought what you'll do when you leave?"

"A little, I guess. Slughorn thinks I'd do well in the Ministry, and Professor Dobhail thinks I'd make a good spell researcher for the Department of Mysteries."

"Dobhail? I don't know that name, was he there last year?"

"She," Amelia corrected, "is the new Defence Professor. The previous teacher decided he'd be better off raising a heard of Hippogriffs than teaching at a school of children."

"Oh yeah, I remember him, that Professor Boyer. Huge chap, always ordering first years 'round as if they were animals. I guess he'll do well with the Hippogriffs."

Amelia laughed, picturing Professor Boyer herding a group of the half-horse, half-eagle creatures. "This way you stupid beasts! Don't you know who I am!"

"So, the Department of Mysteries, eh? I've heard about that place from my father, no one ever speaks about what they do down there."

"No, when ever I've asked Uncle Lucius, all he'll tell me is that they're looking into new forms of magic. Half the fun in getting a job there would be finding out what they do."

"Yeah, it would be worth all the exams just to find out what they get up to. So, no husband and kids then? You'll be too busy making a name for yourself in the Ministry," said Regulus, almost as though he knew Amelia's deepest desire.

Amelia blushed, before answering. "Well one day I'd love all that too," she replied, leaving it at that.

A few minutes silence followed, as Amelia pictured her favourite fantasy of being married and living in Malfoy manor with a brood of children. This time, however, Regulus was the husband in her fantasies.

"How about you, what are you doing now you've left school?"

"I've been working with my father. As you might have guessed he's dead set against this Muggle Protection Act, so I've been helping him with that. He's also being showing me about the running of the house and stuff like that. Since Sirius left, it's fallen onto me to continue the Black name."

"Oh Merlin, I can imagine the pressure. Being the only unmarried Malfoy is bad enough, especially as Lucius and Narcissa haven't got a child of their own. I dread to think what it would be like if I were a boy."

"You have no idea; every pure-blooded female that even looks my way is a possible wife, and the woman that will bear the next Black child."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "Have you forgotten the party last Friday? The whole purpose was to parade me in front of eligible pure-bloods, hoping to marry me off before I get to old."

"Well I bet they're clapping their hands in glee now, what with you and me up here alone. I bet they're all hoping I've proposed."

Amelia went the shade of the dining room walls, even if Regulus had meant it as a joke, there was nothing she would like more.

The silence was broken again by his deep voice. "I guess all we can do is keep seeing each other and see where it goes."

Amelia had lost her voice at the thought of marriage and remained silent, so Regulus continued speaking.

"Not that it's a bad thing. You're a very attractive woman; anyone with half a brain would jump at the chance to marry you."

Amelia finally found her voice, and replied. "You mean like Crouch?"

"No, that slime ball doesn't deserve someone like you. But he wasn't the only one interested."

Amelia snorted with laughter, "Yeah, I've been inundated with marriage proposals from Crabbe, Avery, Parkinson and the list goes on."

Regulus blushed, "I guess I'm out of the running then?"

However, Amelia was fortunate not to have to reply as a screeching voice, which could only belong to Mrs. Black, rand up the stairs.

"Get down here now, the pair of you. People will begin to talk!"

The pair preceded downstairs in a fit of giggles, knowing the adults gathered in the dining room would be clambering to spot a diamond ring on Amelia's finger.

Back in the dining room, with cups of coffee, the chatter continued. It was mostly small talk, always going back to the topic of the proposed Ministry regulation, which seemed to be an on going theme.

Finally, at midnight, Lucius announced that it was time to return home. The Malfoys, accompanied by Regulus and Mr. Black made their way to the hallway, and fireplace. Mrs. Black remained in the dining room, chatting to the Lestranges.

Given the fact that adults surrounded them, Amelia and Regulus did not get the chance to say a proper goodbye. Instead, he hurriedly whispered in her ear, as she took a handful of floo powder.

"I had a great time tonight, and would love to see you again soon. I'll send you an owl tomorrow."

"I had a great time too, and I look forwards to getting your owl."

"Sweet dreams Millie," he said, placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"You too Regulus," she replied, returning the kiss.

Then, in a whirl of green flames, Amelia returned to Malfoy Manor.

With Mr. Black saying goodbye to his guests, Lucius did not have a chance to question Regulus about how he was advancing with Amelia, something Regulus was glad of.

When Lucius had first instructed Regulus what to do, he had not wanted to, but given the circumstances had no choice. Now however, Regulus was starting to regret the decision.


	9. The Haunted Forest

Hey everyone, I'm here with chapter eight. I hope you all love it as much as I do. I have some of chapter nine written, but it's kind of short and sucks, so I'm going to wrok on it in the next few days.

Huge thanks to Mike, not only have you done a fantastic job beta'ing for me, but your kind comments have inspired me to work harder on my next chapter. Thanks

Also, thank you to Lilybet Edyvean for your review - I'm pleased you liked it and your comments mean a lot.**  
**

**Chapter Eight: The Haunted Forest.**

The following day, just as promised, Amelia received an owl from Regulus. It was delivered by the same tawny owl as the previous ones and as before bared the familiar Black family crest. As always, Amelia hurried to the aviary to open it in privet, and allow the owl a well-deserved rest. This letter was longer, and a lot less formal than the first two she had received from Regulus.

_Dear Millie,_

_I hope you slept well last night. I did, after half an hour's inquisition about what we'd been doing upstairs. I think they were rather upset that they don't have a wedding to plan._

_I never finished what I wanted to say last night, as my mother interrupted us, but I wanted to tell you that I really like you and hope we can start seeing each other and see what develops._

_I've never met a girl like you before, and it's funny how much we have in common._

_Every time we're together, it feels like I can forget all the pressure of being the Black family heir, and just enjoy being myself._

_Part of me is really scared aswell though, I haven't done anything like this before and I'm not quite sure what to expect._

_All I can hope is that you feel the same, and that you want to see me again, especially since you go back to school soon._

_I can understand that with you taking your N.E.W.Ts this year it might be a lot of pressure for you, and I don't want to add to that._

_Owl me back if you want to meet up again, and we can arrange something._

_Take care,_

_Regulus x_

Amelia squealed with delight, frightening the tawny owl and her own sleeping barn owl. She could not believe that Regulus felt the same way as she did, a part of her was sure she was still in bed, dreaming.

Returning to the manor, walking as if on air, she was greeted by a strange sight at the dining table. Her aunt and uncle were sitting as if they had been waiting for her, looking happier than she had even seen them. Everything about the scene was odd, why wasn't Lucius at work? And what had happened that had made them look so happy?

Amelia wondered whether the Ministry had given up on their Muggle Protection Act, but surely that wouldn't cause the look of jubilation on her guardians' faces.

Taking a seat opposite them, Amelia was eager to her what they had to say.

"Millie, we have some exciting news we'd like to share with you," said Narcissa, her voice light and full of excitement.

Lucius looked the same, and Amelia found this slightly disturbing, as her uncle rarely expressed his emotions.

"But we want to assure you Amelia, that our news won't change anything concerning you," said her uncle.

Baffled at what could be going on, Amelia spoke, "Erm… alright... But I don't really understand what's happening. Is it something to do with that Muggle Protection Act?" she asked.

Narcissa laughed, "No silly, it's much more important than that. What we want to tell you is that we're expecting a baby," she smiled, looking down at her stomach.

Amelia gasped, not quite sure what to say, "Erm.. Congratulations," she stuttered.

"Of course this doesn't change anything, we're still your guardians and this is still your home for as long as you want it to be," reassured her uncle, in an uncharacteristic display of affection.

Amelia simply nodded, still trying to take in their news. In nine months, just as she'd be leaving school, she'd have a new baby cousin.

Despite her aunt and uncle's assurances Amelia felt a little uneasy. She was sure that they meant what they'd said, but she could easily see in nine months time, when they had a child of their own and she had graduated from school, them feeling differently.

"So, Amelia would you like to join us for breakfast?" asked Lucius.

"Yeah, alright then. But I'll have to get started on studying straight after," she replied.

Dobby promptly presented the three of them with a full English breakfast.

"You is having to eat up Mistress Malfoy; you is needing to keep your strength up now you is having a baby."

Narcissa just laughed, obviously too elated to care much.

"So, did you enjoy yourself last night? Is everything going well with you and Regulus?" the newly pregnant woman asked.

Amelia, who had been blown away by the announcement, suddenly remembered the letter she was still clutching.

"Oh yes, everything is going really well. Regulus has said that he really likes me and hopes we can keep seeing each other," she beamed.

"Wonderful, it seems like everyone is receiving good news recently," replied her aunt.

Lucius said nothing, but had a look on his face as if he'd won the lottery. Amelia was sure it was nothing to do with her budding romance, but just that fact he'd found out he was going to be a father.

After a happy breakfast, Amelia went to her bedroom to begin a day of studying. Hopefully if she worked hard for the next few days, her guardians would let her see Regulus at the weekend.

However, despite how hard she tried, nothing seemed to stay in her brain that morning. Finally, after failing to concentrate on her Charms essay, Amelia gave in and turned to her journal instead.

Amelia jotted down her thoughts about the prospect of having a new cousin, hoping it would be a girl. Then she began musing about her and Regulus' fledgling relationship. She was still in disbelief that he felt the same. A month ago, it was hard to imagine herself finding someone, let alone the man of her dreams.

Her daydreams took hold of her, and before she knew it, she was planning their wedding, with her little cousin as a flower girl.

The next few days passed in pretty much the same way; on Friday, she sent an owl to Regulus telling him that she could meet him in Hogsmeade the following day. Other than that, she spent her time studying, still finding it hard to concentrate, but wanting something to keep her out of Lucius and Narcissa's way. At first, Amelia found their joy over Narcissa's pregnancy heart-warming, but now it had become somewhat sickening. She was extremely pleased by their news, but their new frequent displays of affection and continual talk of babies had become tiresome.

After a long, few days of schoolwork, to the point that she felt as if her head might explode, Amelia prepared to meet Regulus in Hogsmeade. It was very rarely that Lucius allowed Amelia out alone, but this time he had agreed, he must have been impressed by her efforts in studying and obviously still on cloud nine about the baby news.

Early on Saturday morning Amelia rose, ate breakfast quickly -- although could not manage much due to excitement -- picked out some flattering sky blue robes and apparated to the Three Broomsticks at around eleven.

Regulus was chatting animatedly to Madam Rosmerta, and Amelia felt a pang of jealousy when she saw the pair. Hurriedly she made her way over to the bar, and Rosmerta spotted her before Regulus, as he had his back the room.

"Morning Amelia, nice day isn't it?" said the older woman.

"Good morning Rosmerta, yes it is a lovely day."

Alerted by Rosmerta's greeting, Regulus turned to see Amelia. He welcomed her with a quick hug, before speaking.

"Good morning Millie, I was just telling Rosmerta here about what I've got planned for us today."

Responding to his comment Amelia raised a questioning eyebrow, as the bar keeper handed him a large picnic basket from behind the bar.

"Have a nice day, you two," she said, with a knowing wink.

"Right, let's get going then," said Regulus, taking Amelia's hand and leading her out of the pub.

"Where are we going?" questioned Amelia.

"I'm not telling, it'll ruin the surprise," Regulus replied, with a mischievous twinkle in his grey eyes.

They walked a little way out of the village, and past the Shrieking Shack, until they reached a small grassy clearing on the edge of a forest.

The area was beautiful, it was just shaded from the hot sun by the trees, had glistening bright green grass, and a sweet smelling collection of wild flowers. The only sound that could be heard was the happy song of birds, and the distant babble of water.

Regulus sat down on the grass, took out a large blanket from the basket, and beaconed for Amelia to join him.

As she sat down on the blanket, Regulus started to pull small boxes of food from the basket. When he had finished there was a small feast of sandwiches, cakes, fresh fruit, salad, biscuits and a bottle of mulled mead.

Regulus smiled and said, "I thought it would be nice if we spent some time alone together, so I arranged this picnic with Rosmerta. I've known about this place for a while, but have never had anyone special to take here."

Amelia's heart almost burst with joy, this was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her.

Awed by his affection she tenderly took his hand and spoke, "Thank you Regulus, this is lovely."

Regulus just blushed, and gestured for Amelia to get started on the food. They ate almost everything, until they were full to the point of bursting. Then not wanting to do anything in the heat and with full stomaches, they lay back on the blanket.

Amelia closed her eyes to shield them from the glaring sun, and felt Regulus edge closer to her, until their bodies were touching and he slid his arm around her.

They remained like this, in silence, for almost an hour, until Amelia started to nod off. A soft hand gently stroking the hair around her face awakened her. Opening her eyes, Amelia saw Regulus' deep grey ones looking back at her, his face less than an inch away from hers.

At the party Amelia had been disturbed by the closeness at which Crouch had displayed, but here alone with Regulus she felt completely relaxed.

Inhaling deeply, and smelling a warm musky scent, Amelia shut her eyes again and turned her head in towards his body. Then she felt his soft kiss on her forehead. Tingles ran through her body from the kiss and she longed for another. Not receiving another, Amelia opened her eyes and brushed her lips gently on his cheek. The contact made Amelia feel as though there was electricity in the air.

Amelia let out a small sigh of pleasure and rapped her arms around Regulus. Lying there with him, she never wanted this moment to end, but end it did.

Suddenly three small boys came running out of the forest, screaming wildly and drenched in water. Obviously, due to the heat and lack of school, they had decided to play in the nearby river.

Annoyed by their presence interrupting the moment, Amelia felt ready to hex them.

At the sight of the couple lying alone at the edge of the woods, the boys burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, look at them! They're kissing and everything!" squealed the wettest boy, who had short black hair.

"Shut up," said Amelia, in an uncharacteristic mean tone.

The boys responded with more laughter and ran back into the trees.

"Little gits," complained Regulus.

However, the mood had been broken and the couple sat up.

A conniving smile spread across Amelia's face as she spoke, "How about we play a little trick on those kids and get our own back?"

Intrigued by the idea, Regulus nodded for Amelia to go on.

"Everyone knows the Shrieking Shack is haunted. How about we transfigure this blanket into a white sheet and make them think there's a ghost about."

Regulus let out a bark like laugh and nodded in agreement.

With a few quick wand movements, the picnic blanket was soon a semi-transparent white sheet. Then they walked into the woods, charming the fake ghost to float ahead of them.

The couple sneaked slowly towards the sound of laughter and splashing, then seeing the boys playing in the river hid behind a near by tree.

Amelia whispered "Wingardium Leviosa" and the sheet floated towards the playing boys.

Regulus added to the effect by making ghostly moaning noises.

The boys turned and seeing what they thought to be a ghost, ran screaming in horror from the forest. As they left, Amelia and Regulus caught the end of what they were saying.

"I told you this place was haunted, didn't I Jimmy?"

Regulus and Amelia fell about laughing, clutching their sides in hysterics.

"Well, now that they're gone how about a dip in the river?" suggested Regulus.

"No way! I'm not going in there; I don't want to get my robes wet."

Not deterred, Regulus picked Amelia up in his arms, rand towards the water's edge and dropped her in.

Amelia screamed as the cold water hit her, and gave Regulus a stare that could only mean trouble before he too jumped into the river.

Amelia splashed towards him, and waved a huge amount of water in his direction. Regulus was soaked through, but not put off, as he in turn splashed her back.

"That's not fair" You're bigger than me," she complained.

Regulus merely laughed and flung more water in her direction. Amelia ducked the oncoming wave and darted towards his waist. Grabbing hold of him around the middle, she pulled him to the bottom of the river. A few seconds later the bedraggled pair emerged, still wrapped around each other.

They remained embracing each other, in silence, their bodies so close they were almost one wet tangled person.

Amelia felt Regulus' fast breath on her skin and chills, which had nothing to do with being soaked through, ran from her head to toes. Regulus looked down into her blue eyes, his own showing a deep longing, as he inched closer still.

Slowly their breathing became steady, but they didn't detach themselves from each other. Holding Amelia tightly, feeling her body shiver, Regulus inclined his head towards hers.

Amelia closed her eyes, hoping for what would happen next, and feeling Regulus' lips brush her own.

"Dad! It's over hear, come see," came the boy called Jimmy's cry.

Amelia and Regulus broke apart and jumped for the riverbank.

Jimmy, the black haired boy, followed by his dad and two friends cam running to the river.

"There's a ghost, I swear there is," Jimmy insisted.

Then Jimmy's dad and the three boys noticed Regulus and Amelia, trying to dry off at the side of the water.

"Look Jimmy, it's just those two. I guess you didn't see them properly," said his dad.

Jimmy looked dismayed, but it was nothing compared to the venomous look coming from Amelia. Disappointed that they hadn't found a ghost, Jimmy, his father and friends walked off.

Amelia and Regulus continued to dry themselves, now using wands as the people had gone.

The sun was now starting to set, so taking the picnic basket, Amelia and Regulus began the walk back into Hogsmeade.

They arrived in the Three Broomsticks and Regulus handed the basket back to Rosmerta.

"Had a nice afternoon?" she asked

"Yes thank you," both Regulus and Amelia replied.

Informing her that he wanted a word with Lucius, Regulus apparated back to Malfoy manor with Amelia.

They arrived in the dining room to find Lucius and Narcissa just finishing off their supper.

"Ah Regulus, how nice to see you again. Would you like to join me in my study for a drop of firewhisky?" asked Lucius.

Not really, having much choice Regulus agreed and the two men walked out of the room.

Amelia sat down next to her aunt and helped herself to a glass of pumpkin juice from the jug on the table.

"Did you have a nice afternoon?" asked Narcissa.

"Yeah, it was great thank you. Regulus arranged a picnic for us, in a quiet spot just outside Hogsmeade," Amelia told her aunt.

"Aw, how romantic."

"Well it was until these kids came and disturbed us."

Narcissa laughed and Amelia explained about their trick, the water fight in the river and how the children had come back. Finally insisting that she whole-heartedly disagreed with the Muggle Protection Act, saying that they ruined all the fun.

Meanwhile, in the study, Lucius and Regulus were having a conversation of their own.

"I'm delighted to hear everything is coming along so well," Lucius was saying.

"I'm still not sure, Lucius. Isn't it unfair doing this to Amelia? I'm starting to have doubts,"

"Come now, Regulus. You can't be telling me you have genuine feelings for the girl. You know why we are going this."

"No, it's not that. I'm just not sure if the plan will work," lied Regulus, fully aware that his feeling were no longer fake and that things were getting harder.

Amelia remained oblivious to her uncle's plot, Lucius was unaware of Regulus' growing feeling towards his niece and Regulus battled with guilt over hurting someone he really cared for.


	10. Precious Time

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys, I'm back once again with another chapter. Sorry it isn't very long and kinda sucks, I had a hard time finding inspiration for this chapter.

Thanks as always to Mike, who is doing a great job as my beta.

Also, thanks to **SashaBT245** and **Lilybet Edyvean** for your reviews. I'm glad you're still enjoying my story and really appreciate your comments.

**Chapter Nine: Precious Time**

The following few weeks passed quickly, as Amelia was absorbed in her studies. The only bright spots were letters every day from Regulus and seeing him on most weekends.

The time the couple spent together varied; sometimes they met alone in Hogsmeade, on other occasions Regulus visited Malfoy Manor. Infrequently the couple were alone at Amelia's home, but more often than not Lucius and Narcissa joined them. At other times, Amelia went to Grimmauld Place, but the presence of adults was always there.

Amelia and Regulus cherished the time they had alone together, growing closer with every passing day. They felt comfortable around each other and had moved to the stage where physical contact was no longer embarrassing or awkward. However, the couple hadn't got close to kissing again since the day in the forest.

Amelia was dreading her return to Hogwarts in a few weeks; she hated the idea of being parted from Regulus for so long. For her, September wasn't far enough away. By this stage, Amelia was completely besotted with Regulus. He meant everything to her and she couldn't imagine life without him. To her, he was handsome, charming, warm, clever and funny. Amelia knew inside she was falling in love with him.

Meanwhile, much to Regulus' dismay, Lucius was delighted on how the plan was advancing.

"By the time she goes back to school, she'll be so wrapped up in you, that nothing else will matter. However, I want you to make it perfectly clear that she is the most important thing in your life and that your feeling won't change once she returns to school," Lucius had said to Regulus on evening as they chatted in the drawing room.

Regulus merely nodded in agreement, inside however he was consumed with guilt.

At first, Amelia was just a naive girl he had no problem in using to please Lucius. However, as the weeks had progressed he felt increasingly bad, slowly developing an attachment for her. Now, Regulus positively hated himself. To him, Amelia was the sweetest person he'd ever met. She was beautiful, funny, caring, loving and intelligent.

Every day that he spent with her, he felt himself falling for her more. To hurt her like this, and use her in such a way was hell.

Part of him wanted to back out of the whole arrangement, but knew he couldn't.

Even if Lucius and the other Death Eaters didn't kill him, he couldn't live with himself if he stopped seeing Amelia and broke her heart.

The only solution was to continue with the plan, and hope Amelia never found out the truth. Regulus convinced himself he wasn't really lying to her. He did have genuine feelings for her, he'd just been pushed in her direction, and if Amelia never discovered that, it wouldn't hurt her. The outcome of the plan would remain unaffected, and so everyone would be happy.

As the couple became closer with every day together, life carried on as normal. Narcissa and Lucius were ecstatic at the prospect of becoming parents, and were now putting a great deal of effort into the arrival of their first child. The Ministry of Magic pushed ahead with their Muggle Protection Act, to the disapproval of most of the pure-blood community. Voldemort continued to gain supporters and power, now not a day went by with out the report of a death at his hands.

Amelia was unaffected by this however, she was a pure-blood, so therefore safe from Voldemort's harm. What did she care if there were a few less Mud-bloods in the world?

Finally, a week before Amelia's return to Hogwarts, something interesting happened. In honour of her upcoming departure, a party was to be thrown for Amelia. This gathering wouldn't be as lavish as the one to find her a suitor however.

Among those invited were; Regulus and his parents, the Lestranges, Professor Slughorn and a few Slytherin girls from Amelia's year.

Amelia hadn't seen nor heard from her fellow classmates all through the summer, but Narcissa felt it was only right that her niece's 'friends' should attend.

Amelia didn't really care either way, they weren't people she liked or disliked. If keeping up appearances allowed her to see Regulus, and flaunt their relationship, she was happy.

By now, the little girl who needed help with everything was gone and a woman had taken her place. She had reached a stage where she was confident to pick out formal robes without the help of her aunt. Regulus' constant attention and affection had given the young woman belief in herself. She was no longer the timid girl of a few months ago, now she proudly dressed nicely and liked her appearance.

Because of this, Amelia was looking forward to the up coming gathering. She was excited by the prospect of dressing up in fine robes and getting everyone's attention. Part of her looked forwards to seeing the jealous looks on the faces of girls who had teased and looked down upon her for most of her school life.

Regulus meanwhile was both excited and dreading the party. For the night of it would be when he'd have to make a huge public declaration. Lucius had instructed him that on the night of the gathering, he was to confess his feelings for Amelia.

Regulus, the heir of the Black family, wanted nothing more than to tell Amelia how he felt about her, but to do it so publicly scared him to death. If he went through with tonight, Regulus knew there'd be no escaping. Amelia would be thrilled by his admittance, and he couldn't shatter that. Everyone, including his parents, would be talking about the couple and speculating on when they'd marry; therefore, he could embarrass himself by walking away from it. Lucius would be delighted and this would be passed on through the ranks of the Death Eaters, so Regulus couldn't risk his life by changing his mind.

Amelia could tell by the tension in the manor that something big was going to happed. Her guardians hadn't looked so happy since the news of Narcissa's pregnancy. The house hadn't been so clean, nor had Dobby worked so hard, since the last large public affaire. What ever was going on was bound to be exciting.

Finally, the weekend arrived and with it the preparations for the biggest night of the young couple's lives.


	11. Surprises

**Author's notes: **Sorry this chapter has taken so long in coming. I have been very busy with life as well as my wrestling fic consuming all my time. As well as my beta being busy too.

I may take a while posting new chapters to this story now, as I'm having trouble getting into it and am neglecting it for my other fic. However, rest assured I will complete the story. It might just take me a while.

Thanks as always to Mike, for being such a great beta.

In addition, thanks to **SashaBT245, Lilybet Edyvean **and** Disco Inferno1** for the reviews. You guys rock.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Surprises.**

As the weekend drew closer, preparation for the party got underway.

Because the gathering wasn't as big as the last and no important Ministry workers had been invited, the arrangements were a lot less lavish. Never the less, being a social event hosted by a prestigious pure-blood family like the Malfoys, the party was still shaping up to be a grand affair.

Once again, Dobby was on his hands and knees scrubbing everything. The smell of magical cleaning fluids filled the manor.

Amelia was still working hard on her studies, something that was becoming increasingly difficult. If she wasn't being distracted by the calls of delivery men dropping off food and decorations, then her peace was interrupted by the songs of the house-elf. All the while she also had to contend with distracting thoughts of seeing Regulus and what she was going to wear. Not to mention Narcissa throwing up every five minutes, due to morning sickness and complaining that she wouldn't be well enough for the party. Alternatively, she had to endure Lucius ordering people around and becoming annoyed when something didn't go his way.

One afternoon Amelia overheard her uncle shouting at the poor witch who had brought over the wrong desserts.

"Don't you know who I am?" Lucius bellowed. "I am the head of the Malfoy family, my father was Abraxas Malfoy. Surely my name deserves a little more respect."

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again," mumbled the sales witch. "I'll bring over the right desserts now, and you can have them free of charge because of my mistake."

Somehow, though, Amelia managed to complete all her summer homework. She was very pleased with her Charms essay, thrilled at how her Transfiguration assignment had turned out and surprised that she'd even completed her Potions work to a good standard.

As a reward for her had work, Lucius gave Amelia permission to visit Diagon Alley on Friday to buy new dress robes for the party. As she was still feeling unwell, Narcissa wouldn't be accompanying her niece.

Not wanting to go alone, Amelia sent an owl to Regulus. On Thursday night, she received his reply.

_Dear Millie,_

_I'm so pleased you've completed all your homework and I'm very proud of you._

_I'd love to join you in Diagon Alley tomorrow, as I'm missing you so much and can't wait to hold you in my arms again, but unfortunately, I can't. My father and I have to complete some important work tomorrow, so I'll be busy all day._

_If I get finished early, I'll come and find you in the Leaky Cauldron, say about five o'clock?_

_I hope you get some nice dress robes; I'm very excited to see you in them. I'm sure you'll look amazing. Have fun shopping and sleep well. I hope that I'll see you tomorrow._

_Take care,  
Reg xx_

Amelia was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be able to meet Regulus in Diagon Alley. It had been almost a week since she'd see him last and she missed him terribly. She desperately hoped that he would be able to make it to the Leaky Cauldron.

On Friday morning, Amelia dressed and ate breakfast before flooing to the wizarding high street As well as having money for new dress robes, she'd also been told to buy her school things for the upcoming year.

Her equipment list had arrived that morning, with a letter from the deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.

The new school year was due to start on September the first, just ten days from now. As it was her final year, there would be a lot of pressure on Amelia come September. She'd be working towards taking her NEWT's exams at the end of the year.

With nerves and anticipation rising in her stomach, Amelia made her way to the wizarding Main Street. The row of shops was packed with bustling people. Everyone was there to buy their school supplies for the coming year. Children ranging from eleven to eighteen lined the streets, some accompanied by parents, others by school friends. Amelia was one of the few people alone.

Not needing to visit the wizarding bank Gringotts, as Lucius had already given her more than enough money, Amelia went first to the Apothecary. She brought a new supply of Potions ingredients and then headed for Flourish & Blotts. Amelia's book list for her final year was as long as always, in total she needed five new schoolbooks. Her Defence Against the Dark Arts text had a very interesting title: _Magick Most Evile_. After purchasing the battered, rather creepy looking old book, Amelia made her way to Scribbulus' Everchanging Inks.

Finally, with all her school supplies purchased, Amelia headed to Twillfit and Tatting's. As soon as she stepped into the shop, Iolanthe, the French proprietor recognized Amelia.

"Good afternoon, Miss Malfoy," said the blacked haired woman in a husky French accent.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am," replied the younger woman.

"I take it you're here to buy new robes for the party tomorrow?" Iolanthe asked.

"Yes," replied Amelia.

"Walburga Black was in here just a few days ago," the shop assistant went on. "gushing about you and her son. You're very lucky; Regulus is a charming young man."

Amelia blushed. "Thank you," she said.

She then started to browse the rows of robes, all the while Iolanthe following at two paces behind her.

As Amelia picked out a pair of satin blue dress robes, the assistant sprang on her with a tape measure.

"No, no, this will not do," said the older woman. "That fabric does nothing for you; you want to look your best to impress your boyfriend."

Regulus and Amelia had never discussed their relationship or given it a title, but Amelia didn't go to correct Iolanthe. She liked the way it sounded.

Wanting to get the perfect outfit for her customer -- and obviously to make Amelia spend as much money as possible -- Iolanthe started pulling out dress robes from every direction.

Soon clothes of every colour, material, style and size filled the shop. One after another, Iolanthe discarded items. All seemed beautiful to Amelia, but the shop assistant had other ideas.

Finally, after an hour Iolanthe seemed defeated.

"There is just nothing special enough for the occasion," she sighed.

"But anyone of those robes would have been perfect," insisted Amelia.

"No, no. None of them brought out your real charm and beauty," complained the black haired woman. Suddenly her eyes widened and she got up from her seat "I've got it," she cried.

Iolanthe hurried into the stock room of the shop and emerged a few minutes later with a bundle of material.

The sales assistant busied herself pulling the fabric over Amelia's head, cooing as she thought.

Ten minutes later, after relentless flicks of her wand and muttering, Iolanthe stood back and smiled.

"Perfect," she said.

Amelia walked hesitantly towards the mirror, to view the dress robes the shop assistant had just made for her.

Looking at her reflection, she was astounded at what she saw. Amelia smiled, taking in the image looking back at her.

She was dressed in a long sweeping set of indigo lace dress robes. The luxurious material flowed down to her feet and swept the floor. Turning to see the back of the garment, Amelia was shocked to see that it was backless.

"Oh Iolanthe, this is beautiful," she said. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure ma'am," replied the assistant. "Now to get you some accessories to go with the outfit."

Together, Amelia and Iolanthe picked out jewellery to match. Finally, they settled on an onyx and opal choker with matching earrings.

Amelia took her new purchases to the front of the shop to pay for them. All together, the custom-made dress robes and jewellery came to fifty Galleons, fourteen Sickles and seven Knuts.

"Thank you so much, everything that you've picked out for me looks perfect," said Amelia, handing over the coins.

"It's my pleasure ma'am. I'm sure Regulus will be very impressed when he sees you," replied the shop assistant.

"Here's hoping," joked the blonde woman.

"Enjoy the party tomorrow," Iolanthe called as Amelia left the shop.

As luck would have it, it was now half past four. Hoping that Regulus would be arriving shortly Amelia made her way to the Leaky Cauldron to get herself a drink and relax.

"What can I get for you?" Tom the barman asked, as Amelia approached the bar.

"A Butterbeer please," she replied.

Armed with her warm drink, Amelia sat at an available table and set down her shopping bags. Her feet were aching from walking around Diagon Alley for most of the day. Never the less, she felt happy and excited -- she now had everything ready for her return to school and could enjoy the last week of her holiday in peace -- not to mention the joy she felt at the thought of her new dress robes.

The outfit was amazing, and was bound to turn the head's of everyone in the room. She was especially looking forwards to seeing the look on Regulus' face when he saw it.

As if summoned by the thought of his name, Regulus, accompanied by his father Orion, arrived in the bar.

They ordered their drink from Tom and then sat down to join Amelia.

"Hello sir," Amelia said greeting the older Black man.

"Hello Amelia, pleasant day?" Orion inquired.

"Yes thank you. And yourself?" she asked.

"Not too bad, thank you," replied Orion.

"And how was your day Regulus?" she asked turning her attention to the younger man.

"Good thank you. What about you, did you manage to get all your shopping?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I did," the blonde replied. "I'm so relieved, now everything is ready for when I return to school, so I can just use this last week to relax."

"And did you get some new dress robes?" the black haired man asked.

"Yes," replied the woman.

"Let's have a look then," Regulus went on.

"No, it's a surprise," replied Amelia.

"Spoilt sport," he teased.

Soon enough, Orion spotted some friends and went to join them, leaving Regulus and Amelia alone.

"Go on, let me just have a little look," he begged.

"Ok, just a little peek," she teased, showing Regulus a small amount of the blue lace of her robes.

"Wow," he breathed.

Amelia blushed.

"I can't wait to see you in those," he said.

Again, Amelia turned the colour of a tomato and giggled a little.

"So, are you looking forwards to tomorrow?" she asked.

Regulus nodded, "Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, it should be really fun," she replied.

"Who else is coming?" he inquired.

"You, your parents, the Lestranges, Slughorn and some girls from school," answered the woman.

"I wonder what everyone will say when they find out we're together?" mused Regulus.

"I think they'll be really jealous. No one will believe 'plain little Amelia' is going out with the handsome and sought-after Regulus Black," Amelia remarked.

"Don't be silly, if anyone is surprised it will be at the fact it took me so long to notice how beautiful you are," said Regulus, placing his hand on hers.

"The witch from Twillfit and Tatting's mentioned your mother," Amelia went on. "Apparantly, Walburga has been telling everyone about her precious son's new girlfriend." Amelia said this as a way to bring up the status of their relationship, and check if Regulus felt the same.

"And so she should," the black haired man insisted. "We're together and I'm proud of that fact, everyone else should be too."

Amelia blushed, hearing the answer she was hoping for. Regulus too saw them as a couple and she couldn't be more delighted by that.

After the pair had been chatting for about half an hour, they were re-joined by Orion.

"Amelia, would you like Regulus and I to accompany you back to the manor?" he asked sitting down.

"Yes please, that would be very kind of you sir," she relied.

"Very well. Drink up you two and then we can floo back to the manor," said Orion.

Regulus and Amelia finished their drinks, and then the three people travelled back to Amelia's home.

When they arrived, Narcissa and Lucius were just finishing off their dinner. Amelia's aunt informed her that Dobby had left some dinner for her in the kitchen.

"Orion, would you care to join me for a spot of firewhisky in my study?" Lucius asked.

"What a splendid idea, old chap," replied the other man.

Lucius and Orion departed, and headed for Lucius' study.

"Amelia, why don't you see if Dobby can rustle up some dinner for Regulus too," suggested Narcissa. "I'm going for a little lie down."

With that, Narcissa swept off to her bedroom.

The house-elf was more than happy to oblige. Within ten minutes, the young couple were presented with a meal of lasagne, salad and garlic bread. They'd even been given the privilege of sharing a bottle of red wine.

"Wow, this is delicious," said Regulus taking a bite of the pasta dish. "I wish Kreacher could cook as well as this."

"I think Dobby is too scared of Uncle Lucius to present us with anything sub-standard," mused Amelia. Both people laughed.

They then remained silent as they ate their food. However, when Dobby had cleared away their plates, Regulus pulled his chair around next to Amelia's and they chatted while finishing off the bottle of wine.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, very. However, at the same time I'm dreading it. The party is a reminder that I'll be returning to Hogwarts soon, and leaving you," replied Amelia.

"Don't worry about that though. We still have over a week together. And when you do return to school, I promise I'll write to you every day," reassured Regulus.

Amelia blushed, and took his hand.

"Aw, you're so sweet," she cooed.

"Only because I have you," replied Regulus, brushing a strand of hair out of the woman's eyes.

However, the romantic moment was broken, as Lucius and Orion returned.

Taking the hint that the three men wanted to talk, Amelia stood up to leave.

"I'm going to bed," she announced. "Good night Uncle Lucius, good night Mr. Black."

The older men both bid her goodnight, and Regulus got up to walk Amelia to the foot of the stairs.

They stopped at the bottom of the staircase, and Regulus embraced Amelia.

"Sweet dreams, Millie," he whispered in her ear.

"You too, Reg," she replied.

"And before you go, let me tell you that I have a surprise for you tomorrow," he said.

"Oh, tell me," pleased Amelia.

"No. Let's just call it revenge for you not letting me see you new dress robes earlier," he teased.

"Spoilt sport," she said, sticking out her tongue.

"Sleep well," said Regulus, brushing her cheek.

"I will, I'll be dreaming of you," replied Amelia, turning and walking up the stairs.

Regulus went back to the dining room and rejoined Lucius and his father.

Not feeling tired, Amelia flicked through her new Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook. She paused as she saw something called Horcruxes, it wasn't a term she'd come across before. The description was vague though and she turned to the next page.

Downstairs, Lucius had cornered Regulus, while Orion visited the bathroom.

"Are you all prepared for tomorrow, Regulus?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," replied Regulus.

"Fantastic," smirked Lucius. "I want tomorrow to go without a hitch, and your announcement will be very important."

Regulus merely said nothing in way of reply. Even though what he had to say tomorrow was true, the circumstances by which it had come about made him feel awful.

In her bedroom, all thoughts of "Horcruxes" left Amelia's head. She fell into a deep and happy sleep, filled with pictures of her and Regulus together at tomorrow's party.


End file.
